Seed Effect: Gundam
by Evident Disaster
Summary: Seed Effect: Gundam, there are places in the universe humanity could be, but what happens after CE?  There are Gundam Wing/AC and Seed Destiny and maybe a few other characters, but enjoy. REPRIVE for the moment, where has love gone? CH9
1. Chapter 1

Seed Effect: Gundam

(There was a change in plan and I decided to make the story slightly differently, the story will only have this chapter and a couple after just to test it.)

Gundam Wing/AC is also here

And there is Mass Effect characters

And there maybe something else

Cosmic Era 76

After the war between the remanent factions of Logos, humanity has finally reached peace, ZAFT and the Federation form a strong bonded alliance to rebuild earth from the 'Break the World' incident two years earlier.

The third Bloody Valentine War is also put to an end.

The colonisation of Mars marks the end of the conflict.

FTL technology development is under way, light wave fields show a higher promise of reaching FTL speeds and maintaining.

Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne are engaged.

Plans for the deconstruction of MS begin, but other plans for new suits are put forwards.

Luminaria Hawke is married to Shin Asuka, the couple move to Mars colony 1.

C.E. 79

The first FTL ship launches from Aprilius, the "Wings of Freedom" is sent out across space to Alpha Centauri, the ship was originally a mobile suit carrier, but due to high funding and many changes of hands, the ship was loaded with colonists and scientists to look for a new world.

The Orb Union begins the production of FTL engines and ships; the Human Alliance is formed; now with a single goal, humanity begins rapid expansion.

C.E. 99

Two decades have passed and the Alliance continues to grow, humanity now stands at:

8.15 billion.

Population of Mars

40 million

Space colonies

Approx. 501 million

Mobile suits lose size and become more and smaller, at current height and design 10m in height, development of fusion drives become more powerful and more compact.

C.E. 120

Mars is now full inhabitable, a decade of hard work from special particle emitters called LFE (Light Frequency Emission drives) create warmer greenhouse effects and allow for rapid plant and life growth.

A discovery is made by colonists at New Mani, a large alien structure is discovered, the unknown structure is discovered to be an outpost, the outpost is mainly intact, and Alliance scientists begin deciphering language.

Major panic spreads across the community about discovery of other life; some conspirators believe Glenn knew of this discovery, though many are sceptical about humanity and other species.

C.E 121

The species found on Mars was still unidentified, but soon more and more relics of the species are found and a star map of coordinates to a 'Relay' is discovered.

The Freedom is sent to investigate the Relay, one day later the Freedom reports of a mysterious object in space, a veteran officer named Jon Grissom decides to bring the ship closer to the relay point, the ship somehow triggers an event that activates the relay, Freedom is flung out into space at more than FTL speeds.

Freedom returns a few hours later to explain what had occurred.

Three months later an expeditionary force led by Grissom begins the exploration of unknown space.

C.E 125

Arcturus is now built at relay Alpha, the space colony is manufactured as a means of refuelling and ship production, though millions flock to the station to help colonise unknown space.

The space colony is 1000km in length and 250km in diameter.

Population scale:

Arcturus: 11M

Earth: 10B

Mars: 250M

Space colonies: 75: 550M

Shanxi: 5M

Xiang: 2.1M

C.E. 130

The colonies of Shanxi and Xiang are completed in the neighbouring star system and three other worlds begin LFE Terra formation.

Mobile suits are now mainly used as tools; standing at 2m the mobile suit is to undergo a name change to hard suits or Mobile Gear.

Colonial space is formed; the governments of the space colonies declare independence.

No conflict follows.

Sam Shepard is born.

Kiara Yamato is born on Eden Prime at Alpha Relay.

C.E 144

/CONTACT/

Date: CE.144 Nova Relay

Three Aegis Class cruisers sat out in front of a civilian class Silver-Wind, the Aegis class much like its Orb predecessor was a frigate, but not for naval operations.

The ships light navy coloured armour stood out from the blackness of space.

Though the endless expanse of space meant there was infinite possibilities, Commander Ugi Hitomi was not as thrilled to be here, the first long range variants of the Aegis class vessels and he had to be on babysitting duties.

He truly wished for a proper run down for the Aegis, but because of high demand of escorts for science vessels he had no other choice but to follow orders of his superiors.

Ugi was only 21 and he was a commander of three escort vessels, but there was a reason, first off he was a coordinator or more specifically a 3rd generation, meaning he was born conceived by a normal and an enhanced, second off was that he was a brilliant combatant, and a strategist, topping most of his peers he quickly rose through the ranks, he was smiling at his graduation.

And now he was miserable as hell, the head honcho decided he needed to get out some practice with his new set of ships so he sent Ugi and two other vessels.

"Sir, no changes on the light wave scanners, though there might be some interference from the relay." The Ensign said for the 15th time.

Ugi was staring at his panoramic view of the stars well some at least; the view was mostly taken up by a large two pronged object sitting in the middle of nowhere.

Things had been lovely this day, not a cloud in the sky… but this was just a figure of speech, he really meant that the mission was so boring he couldn't care less if there was.

"Sir…" The ensign was about to say something when Ugi decided to snap at him.

"What is it this time ensign Ceil?" He said annoyed.

"Sir, we have a signature or a cluster on approach, they are moving too fast and are constantly changing course, it is unlikely a natural phenomenon, the objects are now two hundred thousand meters and closing." Ugi almost jumped out of his chair.

"All hands level 2 battle stations, ensign Ceil begin engine start up this instant and get me lieutenant Duo at the CIC now." He said with urgency.

"Aye, Sir, alerting crew to level 2 battle stations." The ensign said.

The escort vessels were no longer in a lazy drift; the three ships turned their attention to the unidentified vessels that were now directly behind them.

Lieutenant Duo rushed out of his quarters along with half the combat crew, he and the others were just enjoying the reprieve from their routine when things just stirred.

Duo was a brown haired young officer that had an energetic and rather fast paced lifestyle; he also had a service record to match.

"Oh man, why can't some body be attacking us when we're not sleeping, we need to rest as well." He said over the alarms.

Finally reaching the set of lifts he hit the switch for the bridge, though he had to admit, the lifts on the ship were smooth and fast.

The lift at the back of the bridge opened and Duo stepped out yawning.

"So is it pirates or the usual hubbub…" He never finished his sentence as he looked out the window of the bridge.

Where there was nothing but black space now stood with five very odd looking vessels, each looked more or less like a birds but the largest one had a longer front, if he could take an estimate the vessels of each one were all light recon frigates with an escort destroyer.

Though the Aegis class was equal in length to the large ship, they were outnumbered.

(Think of it as Veda from 00 just that it's a female version of Feldt)

The ships active AI recognised the threat and self-activated from sleep, a pink haired girl with a military uniform suddenly popped up on the light projector display.

"Sir, I have begun my scans of the unknown vessels, they seemed to be powered by a different energy source more likely like the relays." She said calmly.

"That is great to know Yuna, but can we send a first contact message now before they decide to blast us into oblivion?" Duo said breaking the crew's stupor.

"Aye, Sir, sending greeting message now." A few beeps from the console and nothing came back.

The crew waited for a reply, but nothing came, the largest ship suddenly turned to face them.

Yuna quickly changed her expression. "Sir, unknown vessels are moving towards us, there has been no reply, alert energy spike!" She said with shock.

"All ships activate light wave barrier shields, now!" Ugi yelled.

Just then five simultaneous flashes of light came from the unknown vessels.

Duo and Ugi along with the entire escort crews were thrown down by the impacts upon their shields.

Ugi recovered first. "Status, Yuna?" He asked.

"Sir, the shields are holding, impacts suggest kinetic weaponry based much like our mass drivers but are less powerful, the enemy ships weapons are being blocked by the barriers, but we do not possess sufficient energy to maintain under sustained bombardment."

"Then return fire, launch DEEP 1-4 at the closet ship and fire Armour Breakers, Duo get to your HS team and get out there, bring the escort fleet to cover the Silver-Wing and then break off." He ordered.

Duo didn't have time for formalities and rushed to the lift, he hit the switch for the hangar bay, it was time for the death angel to begin, and there was also Hiro and Uzumi waiting for him.

The escort vessels did exactly as they had trained for and followed their orders, the three vessels covered the science ship and fire a barrage of missiles at the alien vessels, then the side DEEP cannons lancing out energy.

The five alien ships attempted to move, but three were struck by the blasts of energy and overwhelmed by missiles.

One exploded brilliantly after being struck by four lances and another disabled and overwhelmed by missiles, the last simply crumbled under the barrage.

The crew of the Aegis classes thought that this was easy; their enemies didn't even have shields to stop energy weapons, though this confidence was broken when a brief flash from space brought another wave of reinforcements.

Ugi watched as another 9 ships suddenly appeared, he and the crew were now panicking, the science vessel was just clearing and jumping as the aliens opened fire.

The three Aegis class shields crumbled as the sustained and continuous strikes wore out their shields, Ugi watched in horror as escort 2 exploded under the strain of attacks. Life pods managed to launch and HS teams as well.

"Damn, get ready for a retreat; tell Duo and the HS teams to cover us." He ordered.

Duo was on the launch bay at the rear of the ship when he witnessed Aegis 2 go down in flames.

"Damn, Hiro come on we're getting in now, Duo Maxwell, SXV1, launching." He said as the black suit like the Duel took off from the bay.

"Hiro Yui, SXV2 launching." The other black hard suit followed closely behind Duo.

About a team of 45 suits including those from Aegis 2 had launched, their maneuverers kept them safe from fire from the unknown aggressors, Duo doing his usual lone wolf went straight for the largest ship.

The mobile suits though weren't exactly surprised when fighters began to launch.

"This is too easy." Duo said as he blasted apart three fighters.

Beam rifles seemed more than capable to strike these small fighters and even partial hits resulted in explosions due to the armour weakness.

A fighter engaged a suit when it was targeting the large frigate looking ship, but the shots were blocked by the light wave shields, the suit then quickly twisted about and fired a missile from behind it, it struck its target in the back and obliterated the small fighter.

The battle once again turned to the colonial vessels, though they didn't have enough time to deal with fighting a war.

"Yuna, send out signal flares to retreat, we have all survivors from the Aegis 2 and the wreck was permanently destroyed by the charges nothing critical is left." Ugi ordered.

"Aye, Sir, recalling all HS teams." Yuna said.

In a few seconds three lights appeared, the alien vessels had no idea what the flares meant until the HS teams began retreating.

And in the last minute to get back Duo was left fighting for his life.

"Come on, bring it, ARGGHH." His suit was struck more than once as his team began to retreat, though he ordered them to leave.

Deleting all vital star maps and data critical to the colonies he began to struggle fighting off the waves of fighters, his beam rifle was destroyed and all he had left was a shoulder mounted laser cannon and a few shots from his pistol.

"Well looks like I don't get to go home, now do i?" He said laughing.

/LOG END/

XXXXX

CE: 144

/WAR/

This day was marked as the first interstellar conflict with a nonhuman species.

Ugi was given a debriefing and the Alliance was alerted, Shanxi was quickly reinforced by the 7th and 9th Alliance fleet.

Colonel Greg Williams of colonial forces had command of Shanxi and all other personnel such as General Arthur of the marines.

The conflict did not escalate until the 12th three days after the incident at Nova.

/RECORD 1/ DUO/ 9th/5th/144CE

Duo was one of those kinds of people who liked meeting other people, but then there were those kinds of people he did not like, don't get him wrong but he had a respect for those who were also his enemy, but then there was those people who acted like real douche bags.

"THUD" Duo was dropped harshly against the floor of his cell, he had been taken alive by the ones he calls the 'Chickens' bird like people, though he didn't realise that they managed to translate that after three sessions and in the medical recordings.

His captor was an admiral who decided to take him alive; Duo though gave the chickens more than enough reasons to kill him. But instead they wanted to be more patient; it seems that the Alliance had broken some kind of law that they never knew about, and now they were shot at, the species that he had met called themselves the 'Turian Hierarchy' he honestly did not give two half of a crap.

Which led him here in a cell, with an itch on his… leg, and a good bruising, and to top that off he was still wounded, somehow he doubted his captors were going to even give a damn.

Waiting on the ground he decided to fall asleep.

-Outside-

The turian admiral was getting his nerves frayed along with his other senior officers, the day just seemed to get continuously worse, there was the first fight and they had somehow lost and the human as the prisoner explained who had not told them 'jack'. [They got that from Duo]

The situation was not going to end well, the hierarchy wanted an explanation as to how they did not discover this species sooner, and the salarian union explains that they had no idea because they never explored here, and now a conflict had occurred.

Though this was not like the rachni war or the krogan rebellions, but it still seemed very bad, the fleet was on one routine patrol and now they lost more than 6 ships and suffered heavy damage across the entire board.

The strange suit the humans used devastated their fleet, the sheer speed and agility not to mention the energy shields had overcome an entire cruiser along with its escort, it was now in near ruins down on the hangar, though there was little they could learn, the pilot locked out all the controls and the different technology was going to take more time to break.

There was an interesting fact that they had learnt though, the core of the suit was more powerful than an entire battleship yet it was smaller than an OSD, this difference in size was a definite surprise.

The technicians were going over the suit, but there was little they could find, the suit designs were far more advanced than what they understood and the weapons were mostly destroyed, the only thing that was found was the energy cannon, but even that was hard to grasp.

The turian admiral simply sighed, if there was going to be a war they knew he knew it was going to be far more than just rough.

The council forces were alerted, and they were sending a small fleet in, this was just to assess the situation, and also because they wanted the prisoner and the suit, the hierarchy was not pleased about this and fought over control of the suit on the citadel, but they were out voted.

XXXXX

1 DAY LATER

Duo was wondering if his captors had forgotten he was even there, the only thing that ever came through the door was a paste tube, which he might add was bland as hell, though was filling.

He awoke at the sudden sound of the door opening to his cell.

"Yah know, it might be better to knock, its common courtesy." He said in a joking manner.

He had half expected his turian captors would beat him over the head again for his wise cracking jokes, but instead he was surprised to see a lady at the door, or more specifically a blue skinned lady with flesh like hair.

"And you should be more thankful that you're being moved." The blue lady said.

Duo decided to jump up from his cross legged position and stood up. "My apologies, I didn't know they had such fine women." He said in a mocking tone.

The lady walked back out the door and motioned for him to follow.

"Boy what a tough crowd." He said as he followed closely behind, outside he was escorted by another four similar looking females but they had different markings and colours on their face and body.

As he walked through the ship he noticed the lack of proper lighting in certain parts of the area, he did have to squint at times and he did yawn at how dark it was.

He also noticed the other species aboard the ship, there was a big bug eyed alien that moved around, and maybe the green skinned alien sitting by itself on a bench near a shuttle.

And there was some more friendly looking turians, he had to halt as the blue skinned lady talked to the bird face for about five minutes and in which time managed to ask one of his escorts where they were going, she replied with a place called the citadel.

They walked for about another five minutes until they reached the hangar bay, where he saw.

"Death Angel, she's still in one piece." He said walking closer to his suit.

Instinctively the turian guards drew their weapons at Duo; he stepped a bit back and said.

"Touchy." Duo walked a bit further away.

Finally watching things go by he noticed the aliens trying to take apart his suit, and now they were packing it into a ship.

The blue lady pointed to a shuttle and said. "It is time to get going."

Duo simply hopped inside and did as he was told… for now.

XXXXX

The shuttle lifted off with its fighter escort to the council ship, the HS was taken into a separate shuttle.

Duo asked a few questions along the way and only received a few blank stares from two of the 'asari' as one finally told him; the other two seemingly liked him, besides he was funny after all.

Well wherever he was going it couldn't be that bad could it?

(Sorry this is all I had time for)


	2. Chapter 2

/RECORD 1/ DUO/ 9th/5th/144CE

Duo was happy to be outside again and surrounded by beautiful women but then again, do those women have telekinesis? Well he just found out, the hard way.

"AGH OH, actually that wasn't so bad." He said lying upside down on his bed.

He had just been through an interesting interrogation, just arriving on the ship he was cleaned and then asked to answer some questions, though he did call tag on the bed.

Stretching his arms he laid back on the bed things were good, just good, he had never felt more alone…

From what the asari told him he was to be taken with his Hard Suit to a place called the Citadel, mostly for a proper inquiry as to the incident, though he was still a prisoner of war, the council forces were to just have him locked away, besides what could one 17yr old pilot do?

-Seven Hours Later-

"Hello? Can somebody answer the door?" He asked for the 70th time.

For the last seven hours he was doing 200 push ups, 150 stomach crunches, and 50 chin ups, there was honestly nothing to do, and they forgot to feed him.

The door finally opened.

"Finally, geez you girls can really take your time." He said mocking the asari commando.

"Were arriving at the citadel within the next two days, if you continue to act like a child, I might have to restrain you."

"Restrain me? That's a little far for little old me, umm, you wouldn't know what's going to happen when I arrive do you?"

"Probably a talk and an investigation and interrogation and then lock you inside a cell till this blow's over." She said plainly.

"Well that's a relief." He said candidly.

XXXXX

11/5/144CE

Shanxi

Orbital Docks

Wings of Freedom: Bridge

Mai Ri Ramius, the captain of the Wings of freedom was a pleasant woman, she had the same hairstyle as her great grandmother did, in all aspects she looked almost like the spitting image of her ancestor, that and she had her grandfather's humour.

She was supposedly the best captain available, well for the oldest ship in the fleet, the Wings of Freedom was the first ever ship to reach FTL, this and her grandmother served aboard the ship long ago.

The Freedom was supposed to be much like the Archangel, with the exception that it was 750m long and had more engine power than most of the old ships in service during that period of time; the old ship resembles a mixture of the Archangel and the Minerva.

She had been proud to have been chosen to captain such a grand ship, though the years have caught up with the old girl, the recent refit made the ship an assault cruiser and carrier if need be, seeing as it was originally made for MS rather than MG mobile gear suits.

Mei was one of the close relatives to the Yamato family, but she had never heard from them since C.E. 134, the families had kept this close tie but the recent addition to the family had left without a word, he was supposedly on Shanxi for pick up.

She had also arrived due to an emergency call that came from a research team near a relay that had returned the entire area was being packed with as many ships as possible, and the satellite defences that were being positioned in orbit.

Looking down at the blue world, she wondered how far humanity had come after so long and now this.

XXXXX

Rey Yamato sat in the shuttle to N10 Orbital Dock; he had an uneventful trip from Eden Prime a colony near the Arcturus. Rey was young barely 15, since he left home, it wasn't because of family troubles; it was because he wanted to leave.

Rey had brown hair slightly messy but handsome all the same, slightly tan skin from living on Eden Prime and light grey eyes, in anyone else's view he looked quite normal, wearing his white jacket over his blue skin tight shirt and long cargo pants, he sat on the seat of his chair watching the final approach to the dock.

Kiara Yamato was his sister, though she was in the room behind, he really couldn't focus on why she had to be here, it wasn't as though she decided to follow him, she was younger by 2 years and she had still been in secondary school.

"Rey, are you listening?" A brown haired girl said.

"Miriallia, what is it?" He asked.

"I was asking you about what we were going to do aboard the Freedom, I mean you know the oldest ship since production and powerful, I'm still amazed you have a relative that is captain of the ship."

He was not as thrilled to be walking on the oldest ship, but he was interested in meeting his relative.

"Mei is the captain, but I don't know her that well, she was there when I was born but I never talked to her as much, but yeah the ship is hers."

Just then, Sai and Kun with Derek came down the aisle.

"Hey, did you guys hear?" Kun said excitedly.

"Hear about what?" Rey asked.

"There was an attack at the new relay, they said an entire fleet of ships took on just a few escort frigates, but they say there were hundreds, the reports are sketchy and all they can say an attack is imminent."

The news seemed bad.

"Wait so we could be at war soon?" Miriallia asked.

"If not right now, the UEG said to be sending support along with the other colonies, and the PLANTs are sending in the first to third fleet."

"So it's that bad?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, at least we should leave soon, once the Hyperion Corp loads all the gear on to the Freedom, we should be departing to Advent."

"That's good to hear."

"Well we should at least not drop our guard, the attack…"

'ALARM'

XXXXX

"Captain, we have contacts along the L2-5, unknown contacts have changed course towards Shanxi." Helmsman Ito said.

"What, they're already here? Quickly, alert the transports to bring the ALPHA into bay, and get the shuttles out of harms reach."

"Aye, Ma'am." Ito said.

The whole dock came to life as everyone scrambled to their stations, the defences quickly turned to bear their weapons on the direction of the approaching fleet.

The shields above the cities on the planet flared to life, and the defenders began their standard formation above the planet.

XXXXX

Admiral Hal Burton watched as the fleet dispersed to engage the unknown contacts at L2.

The flagship Montgomery was an Argus Class Battle Cruiser, 1.5km in length and with over 5Gottfried beam cannons and 60 CIWS Vulcan interceptors with 40-60missile pods, the Montgomery was the most well equipped ship in the fleet and one of the most powerful.

As the battle was about to commence the fleet began dispersing Neutron Jammers across the entire field, the turians began to lose communications and started to panic.

Though calm was returned as officers took charge of their ships and formed about with the rest of the fleet.

The sight was covered with hundreds of ships on both sides, though the colonial fleet found themselves outnumbered, the turian forces found themselves out gunned and outsized.

175 against only 85 were not even odds.

"Bring the fleet to bear at L2 and bring the Gottfried's to maximum charge; are the light wave barriers ready?"

"Yes sir all green across the board, CIWS active and targets marked."

"Good, bring us about and prepare to deploy MG units."

The entire fleet faced off with the turians, as each reached firing range, though the turians got first volley.

MA rounds split across space, and impacted with the colonial fleet.

The ships shuddered as they made contact, Hal Burton watched as the fleet absorbed the fire.

"Return fire." He ordered.

The turians had expected a lot less of a response as the beams from the fleet suddenly began melting their ships, as they had been struck by MA rounds the turians suffered a staggering blow.

In the first volley the turians suffered the loss of 65 ships and a number of fighters, with only the colonists losing a group of 15 to highly concentrated fire.

The fleet began to approach ship to ship, though with the numbers on the turians side they began to slip their fleet past.

XXXXX

"Captain, four ships on approach to the docks, we are under orders to evacuate the dock." Ito said.

"Right then, we should depart now, helm bring us to…"

'BOOM' An entire section of the dock was struck by a MAC round, tearing apart the lower dock shrapnel scattered across the deck, exactly where Rey and the others were boarding.

XXXXX

Rey watched the explosion destroy the lower dock, he and the others were nearly killed by the blast, and he moved a piece of dock that fell on him when he sheltered Kiara.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he shoved the metal off his back.

"Yeah I'm fine, but where are the others?" Kiara asked.

Looking about Rey remembered they had managed to enter the ship as the explosion occurred.

"Don't worry they made it on when the blast happened, Kiara get on board, I'll deal with things out here, just go." He said moving her into the hatch.

The door sealed before she could say anything.

Rey looked back at the wreckage of the dock; he noticed that a transport rig had stalled outside the ship, in plain words ALPHA was printed on the side.

He also saw the bodies of crewmen, who had been working, but he ignored them as much as possible, he was used to animals that were dead when hunted, and this seemed to be blocked out of his mind.

Looking at the rig he moved to it and pushed the open button on the container it was carrying, he had to move the rig for the ship to close the doors.

When the rig opened, he found something that would change his life.

XXXXX

(Gundam/Astray and Murasame)

A large Mobile Gear was situated in the rig, it was grey and white, he remembered from his child hood about the mythical GUNDAM, but the very suit in front of him was real, it was the GATX-105 Strike but mixed with another suit.

He had used plenty of simulators during his time, including the one similar to the Strike Freedom.

Stepping inside the container he found a modular skin suit pod, releasing the contents, he stripped down to suit up, and sitting inside the modular unit in attached the necessary exoskeleton to his body.

The suit finally finished attaching, with a helmet attaching to his head, the HUD showed that the suit had a personal shield system, it also marked on the HUD the Gundam.

Stepping inside the suit, the nervous system attached to the neural network and activated the Mobile Gear, the HUD suddenly changed with, the colonial symbol appearing and GUNDAM OS activating.

The suit came to life, and detached from the rig.

XXXXX

At this very point in time, the Captain watched as the enemy ships began approach.

"Damn, how long will it take the crews, before we're loose from the wreckage?"

"Another ten minutes Ma'am, and that's if we're lucky."

XXXXX

Rey was unsure as how to use such an advanced suit, but he had the priority of getting everyone out alive and safe, moving closer to the wreckage of the first attack he began pushing against it, it wouldn't budge.

"Come on move." He said as he began to strain.

Another three seconds he began to pressure the suit to its limits, and the wreck finally moved clear.

XXXXX

"Ma'am something's cleared the lower deck, wait receiving a signal, it's the Gundam."

"What who's piloting the unit?" She asked.

"Unknown, I can't reach the pilot, alert an enemy landing shuttle is on approach."

"Fine, signal the suit using direct laser and tell him to protect the ship."

XXXXX

A beep came over his HUD and a message popped up.

/ALERT ENEMY ON APPROACH/

DEFEND THE FREEDOM AT ALL COSTS/ P1

/END/

He hadn't even been in the suit that long and he was already being told what to do.

But he had little time, searching the armoury inventory, he could only locate three weapons, M51 Beam Repeaters in the head, and the 2 Energy Katana' loaded on the sides, with two beam pistols.

He activated the defensive systems and the Phase Shift Armour (PSA), the suit hummed to life, the outside quickly coloured itself with Blue and White the eyes lit up green.

His reactions and speed increased with the suit, it was like walking normally, and then running.

Removing the pistols from the holster he took cover behind the wreckage that he moved just as the contacts landed.

XXXXX

Back in the battle over Shanxi, a lone MG type zipped across open space, the smaller fighters chasing it couldn't hit it, but still fire was exchanged, the MGF-B1 'BLAZE' was part of the colonial forces, it possessed a head mounted beam interceptors and shoulder cannon, the suit was also integrated with a beam gun in the left arm, and a large sword striker in the right hand. (It's like the GOUF Ignited)

"This is Vincent anyone out there?"


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

VOTE AT BOTTOM

/Continue/

XXXXX

"This is Vincent A-015, is anyone out there?" The blue mobile gear, zipped past at 750km/h, dodging fire from three smaller fighters chasing it.

The blue MG fired beam rounds back, one clipped the wings of a fighter and another caught one in the cockpit, two small explosions filled the space between him and the final fighter, which decided to break off its attack.

Karl watched the E-com bands hoping someone would hear his call for help, a static communication eventually came through.

"A-015 report to dock 10 at L1, this is Freedom." An AI voice said.

"Right Freedom, I am reporting in, I will be there ASAP."

XXXXX

Dock lower bay

The turian marines, were ducking for cover, though it didn't really help, a single beam blast sent an entire squad flying; another melted the cargo container where two more were hiding.

Rey Yamato, was firing on an approaching company, though it wasn't as easy as it looked, he was purely acting on instinct, beam rounds flying out of his pistols.

A signal came through on E-band.

"Right Freedom, I am reporting in, I will be there ASAP."

He didn't know who was on approach, but he hoped it was support.

The effectiveness of the Gundam was more than enough, but sheer lack of experience and combat skill made this slightly harder, but he was getting used to it quickly.

Another wave of MA rounds responded to his beam fire, placing his shields back up, the hypersonic rounds impacted against the barrier, pinging off in a hail of light.

A few short ranged rockets added to the light show, exploding vibrantly against the shields, Rey repositioned himself and avoided another barrage.

The turians began deploying more to the dock, this time brining a surprise.

Rey watched as a shuttle began dropping large hooks carrying odd looking machines. It wasn't until those machines began whirring to life, and unpacking itself, the object became clearly a mobile assault unit, though it was automatic.

Another four appeared with plenty of mechanical units.

Turning around the corner he began firing at the waves of reinforcements, he also brought the beam Vulcans to the waves of automatons.

Shredding the lines like paper, he was greeted by another wave of missiles from the heavy mechs; it was going to take more than his beam pistols to remove the threats.

Activating the command console with his neural interface, he brought out two beam sabres, his mind could only react, and he gunned the suits speed to maximum, and let his shields take the brunt of the fire.

He reached the first YMIR with little effort and brought the blade down, the energy katana sliced the unit clean from head to toe.

The turians were surprised that the unit changed its tactics, and was now fighting in close quarter combat.

The commander responded by sending all of them against the single suit.

Rey watched as four YMIRs began to pelt him with rounds and missiles. Rey's mind froze, he could not see any way to avoid all the attacks at once, his mind changed the approach, he felt as though his mind went clean, but he felt as though he could focus.

If anyone was able to see the inside of his helmet, they could see his eyes had changed colours and his retinas.

His face quickly lost all emotions; he had much like his grandfather inherited what others called: SEED.

He gunned the boosters to maximum straight upwards, he dropped the shield to the ground as he jumped, the incoming barrage met right underneath his feet.

The blast was large enough to shake the entire dock; Rey used the explosion to bolster the speed the Gundam made contact with the ceiling, the suits feet impacted against the ceiling, and then Rey let himself gracefully touch the ground.

The smoke cleared, the turians watched the smoke vanish to reveal the MG standing right in front, its eyes glowing white, and the turians learnt what fear was.

A single swipe from the MGs beam katana sliced apart the YMIRs surrounding it, and in a single motion Rey pulled out two pistols and started mercilessly slaughtering all those in front of him.

Beams cut and melted the remaining troops; the LOKIs were churned to pieces as another wave of beam Vulcans blew them apart.

The end result was quick and effective.

The loss of the boarding parties left the turian ships to begin firing on the docks.

XXXXX

"Ma'am, all hostiles neutralised, the Gundam has completely annihilated them." The ensign said with shock in his voice.

The bridge went quiet with stunned silence, a single pilot had managed to wipe out everything in sight and still be managing to stay upright.

The silence was broken, when a MAC impacted with the docks.

"The alien fleet is attacking the docks, the structural integrity compromise in 5."

Mai had very little choice.

"Get us out of here, and bring the Gundam aboard to refit for space combat."

"Aye, Ma'am."

XXXXX

Another message beeped on Rey's console, opening a com channel.

"This is Captain Mai Ramius of the Wings of Freedom, who is this?" A female image appeared.

She looked familiar.

"This is Rey Yamato, I was in the dock when the attack began, I have control of the suit."

Mai was surprised to see her relative.

"Rey, you mean the Yamato family of CE?"

"Yes that is me; it is good to see you to cousin."

Mai was taken aback, she heard of the SEED effect, but never on a third generation.

"Right, Rey can you bring the ALPHA Striker aboard?"

"ALPHA, is that the name? Well I will, Rey coming aboard."

XXXXX

Blaze cleared the space; Vincent could see the dock in front of him, activating his auto loader, targeting the nearest three ships with the Blaze short ranged lancer cannon.

A volley of nine ion rounds cleared the chamber; the yellow energy pulses accelerated until making contact the lower bow of one and another making contact with the bridge of another.

The three ships panicked, the heavy concentration of N-Jammers blocked all their scanners and even the most advanced sensors could barely make out anything.

They were about to launch their fighters until a large explosion from the dock front doors, a ship or cruiser appeared, the wings of an angel gliding closely behind it, the ships watched as the cruiser brought massive guns to bear on them.

XXXXX

"Gottfried's one to four, fire." Mai ordered.

The Freedoms large mounted cannons glowed green and then a wash of bright emerald lances flowed forth, the three ships could only watch as a wave of beam energy melted them.

Three simultaneous explosions followed, the ships were no more, and the Freedom cleared the path.

Blaze saw the clearing and approached close enough to signal the ship.

"This 1st Lieutenant Vincent of colonial alliance forces, permission to come aboard?" He asked.

Mai had no reason to believe that Vincent was lying, their enemies had no type of mobile gear what so ever.

"Permission granted, just set down on the hangar, we will be preparing to make FTL soon."

XXXXX

Landing the suits on to the hangar, the ALPHA Striker landed next to the Blaze, both sat next to each other.

Rey was on the work bench with his friends discussing what had occurred.

Miriallia was talking to her brother Derek while the others of their group were in discussion as to what next to do.

"Rey is that you?" A familiar voice said.

Rey turned to meet the voice, a woman in a white uniform and another in a form fitting suit was standing there.

"Yes I am Rey Yamato." He said cautiously.

"My name is Captain Mai Ra Ramius, and this is 1st lieutenant Daugree Badgeroul."

Rey was expecting to meet his relative, just never an older woman, he had remembered her when he was 5 when their families knew each other.

"So I must need to explain, that you and your friends have been exposed to a highly secret project, and that you and the others must remain aboard the ship until further notice."

Rey was not entirely expecting this kind of a response.

"Wait a minute, me and my friends were-."

"Rey, you can't dismiss the fact that you and your companions were witness to the Alpha, we cannot allow anything to go out of sight, and thanks to this new conflict the alliance needs this, our MG suits have been getting smaller and smaller but the fire power lacked, so under orders this suit was built."

"So you want me to pilot it?" He said annoyed.

"No, we just want you to protect us with it."

He thought of the years of things he had done, and what he wanted, but he just wanted to protect his friends and Kiara.

"Fine I'll only do it, just to protect, but not to serve."

"If that is your choice, then it's yours." She curtly nodded and walked away.

"Hey kid, catch." A voice said.

Rey turned about faster than most people, and caught a can of lemonade.

A man started walking over smiling, he seemed good.

"What's this for?" Rey asked.

"A welcoming drink, besides, can't afford beer, you wiped out all those enemies in the dock, and from what I hear you're a coordinator."

Rey turned his head slightly as he opened the soft drink; he never liked being singled out as a different person.

"Yes, I am a coordinator, but I'm still just a kid."

"Don't worry then; as long as you can keep a cool head, in a fight I would have anyone except an incompetent fool watching my back, you got skills and guts." The young man said as he patted him on the back.

"By the way, my name is Vincent Strife, first lieutenant." He said, offering a hand shake.

"My name's Rey Yamato." He responded.

Things were to soon change.

XXXXX

On the battle field, a black ship, marked with the logo of the council sat in space, a masked turian watched as the field recordings came through, he was not happy with the results or comfortable, but he had to report in soon, the council needed answers.

XXXXX

As the Freedom made its way across the vast expanse, the ship was in for one more surprise.

(THAT IS IT FOR NOW)

I cannot continue, and I hope you all enjoy, BTW submit a character and I will put it up for vote, go to review to post character, and I hope to make more.


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

I do not own Bandai or any of these games and animations

"If I did I'd be in a mansion sipping tea, reading and writing, and drawing anime, I hate it when people make terrible anime though."

(BTW those who die will stay dead.) And I mean this. With the exception of Rey and Shepard and maybe Setusnua and maybe Tierra

En route to safe zone

Sub-space

The Freedom traversed the endless waves of light, it had been on full run since its escape from Shanxi, the crew was restless, and they had been fleeing after the first battle and the destruction of the docks.

Now on their way to Advent, the crew prepared, though there were certain problems that they couldn't address back on the docks, a number of refugees had come aboard the old ship as they left and there was not enough time to prepare the quarters.

There was also a fact that they had not enough time to resupply, and were now running short of food and water, they had to ration what they could until the journeys end, but the records showed that there was limited time, another three days off the beaten track and they would dehydrate.

The Freedom was taking an alternate course, they were sure that the main lanes of subspace were being tracked, Advent was only accessible via light wave or subspace, but light wave fields were only capable of vast jumps and subspace provided an shorter alternative, but was much easier to track.

Light wave fields would leave no trace of energy signatures and emission residue but due to high energy output a short jump would end up vastly inaccurate, so a short ranged jump in subspace could be easily corrected.

This meant that they could only stay in subspace until reaching their destination, Advent required much accuracy in jumping or the most likely outcome was bad.

On the bridge the situation was getting worse.

"We can't just sling around the next planet and deploy mine probes; we don't have proper scanners to detect the concentrations under the planet's surface, and even if we find some, the chance of recovering the water safely is even less likely." Badgeroul said.

The meeting between the officers was not going well, of the 9 officers 3 wanted to suggest heading back to fight while another 2 decided to head to the verdant world of Cyrus past the Charom relay.

But in overall favour was the fact they needed water and fast, the lack of supplies when escaping and large amount of refugees had not helped. The crew was going through a list of those most able to assist, but only the most able bodied people were the youth.

The ship was originally crewed by a compliment of 350 with a military force of 400 and a fighter core of 150 with engineers, but after the short civil war with the Zodiac Empire in CE 139, the ship was no longer needed to continue the fight, and now staffed by 300 and with an engineer core of 50 and security persons of 50 there was virtually no crew.

At the present moment only 190 have volunteered out of the 420 refugees from Shanxi, there was little chance of any more people joining in.

Rey amongst those who were now involved, was dealing with the fact that they were being pursued, and another battle was inevitable, setting calibrations on the beam carbine and setting the reticule to 0000.001 of a space between the target and the line of fire.

He was amazed the Alliance was willing to use so much advanced technology on just a single suit, but even so, the feat of technology was astounding, quantum phase shift armour; composite crystalline energised armour capable of flying into a star and staying intact. The suit was also in-built with a light wave shields deployable on the armour ports, and one Omni Fusion core.

So much technology was needed the suit had to grow in size, the Sphere corporation was where the suit was planning to go, it still required to be out fitted with a deuterium emitter, which was designed to refuel other suits.

The shipment of the ALPHA was not a coincidence, there was an entire unit of Mobile Gear stationed aboard the ship, each suit was not as nearly as powerful as the Alpha but just as capable, RX-G9 Dagger; multi variant type, it uses an assault pack, CQB combat pack with long sword, blitz assault armour, aerial striker silhouette, and planetary assault pods.

Looking about the deep blue armour of the Daggers on the mounted wall chargers, they had crystal yellow eyes and dark navy carapace, the suit was almost as indistinguishable to space, though a white marking of a dagger was engraved in the shoulder pauldron.

However the Alpha was different, it had all the same packs, but always possessed a much less bulky look, the assault pack was simply an extended engine system, designed for rapid launches and FTL, the CQB had several blades; two beam knives, four daggers, two shuriken, and one katana. Blitz was a heavy pack carrying two Ultra cannons and two shoulder mounted beam interceptors with 4x5 missile pods. Aerial striker pack was designed for atmospheric assault and re-entry.

Passing along the hangar Rey could see the 5 suits and support units, a hover truck, scout bikes, vehicles being moved, fighters and bombers, and the MGF-B1 'BLAZE'. The large suit was beautiful in a sense, it looked more like the Strike but without the size or armament, black armour with blue and white, and it had the symbol of the legendary Black lotus, very few people remember the conflict about the Zodiac Empire, it was won in a year, few million people died in the furthest reaches of space.

It was known as the one year war, but it was very short lived, the empire of Zodiac attempted a rapid expansion into colonial space, using asteroids, they attacked peaceful colony world and killed millions, they forced people into subjugation, until they fought back.

The black lotus was one of the most famous, the corps was made from teens of those who survived the slaughter, and they demanded revenge, supporting the rebel prince, Lei Lou VI Albion of the Empire, a major war between the Reformist and colonists against the empire.

In the end Lei was victorious and the empire crumbled, the second prince Eric VI Zeda was killed and the empire fell to the reformists.

The famous pilot of the conflict was Vincent Strife, he was originally 14 when he fought that war, a bit of background checking revealed very little about the past only that Vincent was a young man, reborn with a 'new' life.

XXXXX

"So we just need to stop at Artemis colony?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, it's the only colony within our range, and it is friendly, I have a few contacts there that could aid us, on the assumption they still remember me from the war." Vincent said.

Vincent had dug through the records of old colonial outposts, one of which was cleverly hidden in an asteroid belt only a light year away.

Artemis was originally a rebel outpost for the reformists; it was needed for deployment of supplies and units.

Vincent was there for his training and healing after some rough battles.

"So how long is the flight?" Mai asked.

"About two hours, off the beaten track." He said ginning.

"We can't resupply anywhere else so, fine, change course to Artemis, make sure we're at level 2 status as we arrive."

XXXXX

Miriallia and her brother Derek were both in their rooms, they had finished helping out, they had been helping calculate and recalibrate the old weapon systems in the secondary battery and CIWS, Miriallia was good at the interceptor while Derek was smart with heavy weapons.

Another room down Kiara had settled in, she was quiet, she always was, an accident some years earlier had crippled her ability to remember long term, and she was incapable of thinking straight but was intelligent on other levels.

She was a telepath, a strange occurrence happened when she was born, she was paralysed and incapable of movement, she did overcome this after a few years, and only when she left with Rey did she learn to walk and talk, but it was still a long way from recovery.

She was fond of her brother, then again she was fond of everyone, and she could only remember so much about one person.

She was fonder of her brother at certain times, but was not as fond of her parents, she had only known them from visits, yet brother kept at her side, helping her to live.

And now he was protecting her, with his life.

XXXXX

"So who has piloting skills?" Vincent asked the 9 volunteers.

Derek and Sai wanted to help more, and so they decided to join the MG team, Kun and Miriallia was also joining, another person named Dai was their engineer.

"Sir I was only trained for about six months, but that was using light MG trainers." Sai said.

"Fine, better than nothing, is there anybody else?" He asked.

Kun and Derek put their hands up Miriallia was going to join in for the support unit.

"Okay so what do you know?" He asked.

"I used to use mass drivers at a mine before, and I have a heavy MG mining certificate." Derek said.

"Very good, but you might need a refresher in zero-G."

"How about you?" He asked Sai.

"I have past MG training and skills in zero-G." He said.

"Good, then you'll need some combat training." Vincent said.

"The rest of you will need to be on support, dismissed."

The four went off with Vincent while the rest went on to training.

Kun went to the pilot area for support fighter; he thought it would be interesting.

XXXXX

Artemis

Orbital point three

"Freedom we see you on our scanner and visual, please approach the lower hangar bay, you are registered as Alliance." Command control said.

"Roger, Artemis control." Ito said he pushed controls carefully to align correctly to the dock.

As the ship docked, a group of people came out to see them, a tall and lanky man with sharp blonde hair, and a red head with a wolves symbol on the right should pad.

Meeting at the airlock, the two groups met.

"So, the famous Black Lotus never thought you'd ever return." Red haired said.

"So Ishida I never thought I'd ever have to see you again." He replied.

"Captain Mai Ramius?" The white clothed man asked.

"Yes?"

"Welcome to Artemis, we never expected anyone to visit us."

"Well we never thought we would have to be here."

"Captain Lys is waiting on the main floor, I suggest you go there, and welcome back Commander."

"Yeah go to see you to Carl."

The moved to a vehicle in wait, they headed down a boulevard to the main city body.

The place was massive, much like any colony, just more advanced since the war.

"A lot of improvements, I got to say." Vincent said as they drove to the command centre.

"Yes, we decided to arm up in case of future endeavours of enemies in the cluster."

"So why is the fleet inside the station?"

"We never needed to redeploy, ever since the end of the war, we thought just building back our population was more important."

"And let me guess, you still have the Daedalus system active?"

"Well yes, the only reason to train is probably inside the shield, and we only open up after when there is no threat." Ishida said.

They arrived at a massive structure that stretched to the rear of the station.

Up through the gates and into the station lift, they ascended into the main body.

On arriving, they entered a large room filled with monitors.

"So, welcome aboard, my name is Azeri Damien."

XXXXX

Not far away

"So this is a hidden base, interesting, never thought someone could hide a massive station inside of an asteroid field, the place must be bigger than Omega." Spectre Sera Vindis watched the station in orbit, carefully rotating; it looked like a massive glass tube in space with solar wings.

"So do we alert command for orders?" An ensign asked.

"We probably should, we can't take the station by ourselves, tell them to bring in a strike force large enough, and we're going to need plenty of weapons."

XXXXX

Kun was in the simulator, he was going about as fast as he could, but the Sky lance was not an easy to pilot all class fighters, it had kinks and twists and tricks, he was burning at 700km/h, zipping past AA batteries and enemies and friendlies.

Miriallia checked the Sonar and long ranged scanner and pulse emitter, she was also doubling up on the CIWS auto turret on the APC, and she was used to scanners as she was training to be a control operator on a major relay network.

Sai was getting about using the Dagger, though he was outmatched by Derek in heavy weapons, or by ranged aerial support by Dai, Vincent was training them hard, they knew how to use MGs, but they never had anything as intense.

"Clear on the left."

"Clear on the right, just keep moving you guys." Derek said.

A flare went up.

"Get down." Dai said.

"Good, just look out for incoming fire."

On the bridge the crew was relaxing for a bit, things seemed good enough.

XXXXX

Rey was checking up on his sister, she was asleep, what he hated bout being constantly bothered was that everyone singled her out, she deserved a better life, and he was hoping to solve it.

He had many secrets and many things he had to address, this was his life and his burden, he had never wanted to see his parents, they only had him as their son, but he wanted to protect his sister, the family daughter.

And he was.

XXXXX

Undisclosed location

-CONTACT ACHIEVED-

VEDA

/PLOTEMIOS/

K-1: So it's happened

V: Yes, it is time, the communication, the dialogue is here.

K: So we must intervene?

V: No, we must accomplish the next stage

A. S: The day the dream is reached, I have come to see the end, so we will meet.

K: Who is needed?

SI: I and Exia, I and Gundam, we shall ascend

T: So it begins

The return of dialogue

The return of Celestial Being

'0.0'

… END TRANSMISSION…

(We will continue)

BTW

Zodiac Empire formed about six years ago, and then was destroyed, refer to 0079 Gundam

There was also the fact that this war was not recorded because it was not official, and it was by separatist nation outside the Alliance control or space, colonial fighters actually fought.

Vincent is the one who helped kill the emperor, and end Zoda, refer to Code Geass for reference.

There will be characters from other series and such, Wing, 08th, 00, and a few random characters.

Saji the Gundam pilot… I am not sure.

There is also someone else, guess the new characters.


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

I would like to note, my relative has recently passed away, so I will not be available for a while.

I will be posting regularly, whenever I can.

This note is coming from not too long ago, reason for my pause.

XXXXX

A dying star glowed as it began to rise beyond the horizon, it looked haunting, a dusty and dark world with dawn.

It had been three days after the attack.

"So, it has begun, ma kind has made contact, and we can move." A dark brown haired man said.

He was dressed in plain white shirt and black jacket; he had also a pair of pants that seemed to blend in with his character.

This was Jonathan G White, the Illusive Man, or what he considered calling himself.

"Do you think that the alliance is capable of winning?"

"Yes." The Illusive Man replied.

"But it's not enough?" The man asked.

"No." His facial expression changed.

"So then what do we do?"

"Simple, we need to know our enemy, and we need to know how to they work and how they live, and then we just erase them."

"So then, we commit genocide?"

"In the interest of humanities survival, then we will, we will make them pay." He said.

His eyes were soft blue, natural and real, but to look into them he had a fire, one that would not be stopped.

The second man walked out, his blonde white hair trailing behind him; the agent of Cerberus was ready to serve.

A station not far from the Shanxi conflict was a force was waiting and biding their time, they donned the symbol, the symbol of Cerberus…

XXXXX

Citadel

C-sec

'THUD, THUD, SMACK.' Duo was thrown against the floor for the seventh time this week, he had gotten used to the Spectres tactics of interrogation, he was exhausted, near beaten, but not broken, he had told nothing to them.

"So, I guess subtlety is out the window." He chuckled half-heartedly.

"This is just the beginning, as I told you human; tell us what you know about your mobile gear, or anything of relevance." The large turian asked.

The turian hierarchy was more than ever determined to get something out, and they had resorted to using a spectre to get their results, it had done nothing to break him, just annoy him.

"Come on, you can't give a kid a break, if you keep beating me I might have to appeal for child abuse." He laughed.

The turian wasn't so sure how to continue, it had been over two days beating the teen in and out of consciousness, they weren't getting results, and the situation on the front was bad.

They had suffered high casualties, and the planet Shanxi was not faring any better of a campaign, a major militia force was stationed planet side, and the reports stated of AI, but there was nothing definite, the front was worsening, as more relays into human space are discovered.

The plain was not level; humans were costing the turians incredibly high, they had already mobilised an army and a naval force capable of holding an entire sector yet it wasn't even enough to hold a single star system without losing more than their enemies.

There were also reports of an advanced prototype that was being used and tearing apart their forces.

"So then, how about a place called Artemis, can you tell us what to expect?"

"Hah, suck it, you bastards couldn't even take that place, even with an entire armada, they have been well prepared, but I'll give you a hint, bang." He said and then collapsed.

XXXXX

Artemis colony

2 days after arrival

Freedom was nearly fully stocked, their host Damien Azeri, was an interesting man, more business-like and optimistic, he had let the crew stay but not allow refugees off, they were in a high population climate, and needed to construct another colony, the cross point was being built so there was no lack of work.

People though were happy to have something to do, the Freedom allowed its crew to go dock side and rest until they could finally prepare.

Mai Ramius was on the bridge watching the day go by, she had received only static from the alliance network, and it was due to the high concentrations of E-jammers and particle disruption fields that kept stopping the communications.

The field was originally built to stop enemy frigates from knowing the location of friendlies and enemies during the one year war.

This proved useful as, they had no idea that the turian frigate had to leave just to call support.

XXXXX

Asteroid field

A black MG scanned the debris field of the old war, it was a scouting unit, its blue eye scanned the field, it had been picking up strange energy emissions, and someone was in the field, most likely scavenger junk guild.

But it paid to be sure, the pilot scouted the field, looking left and right, he shut the engines off and started to use the mag boots to clamp to the ground.

He pushed into a crevice between the remains of an old Zodiac cruiser, entering the hangar he headed down; he got closer to the energy emissions.

"Mirage Colloid activated." Computer said.

The suit shimmered out of existence, he moved closer to the area.

Clearing a door, he found the signal, it was behind a door.

Hitting the switch, the door opened, there was no air, it only popped the lock, putting his hand on the door, and he opened it slightly.

The door opened, looking beyond, he saw.

A ship, a shuttle to be more specific, and a team, it looked far too well organised to be a salvage team, it had to be…

"The aliens, damn, they found us, need to alert command." He thought out loud.

But as luck would have it, a large suit inside a ship trying to hide was not a good idea.

A sharp clang sounded as the suit made contact with a bulkhead.

The turians froze; they had heard the sound, in both motion tracker and the fact that the ship still had an atmosphere.

A shout and the team moved in, they were just activating the mechs when the MG came crashing in.

The pilot activated short ranged RPG missiles, they slammed out of the hip launchers and obliterated the shuttle and part of the team, there was one problem though, there was more than just one shuttle.

Turning about to run, he came face to face, with an entire fleet.

"Signal flares activate." He said.

There was just a pause as the 50mm signal flares shot out of the back launcher on his suit.

The flares grew bright and launched emergency signals.

It would only be S.O.S, but it was obvious they could trace his course.

He watched as the fleet fired on his suit.

"Too late, I win." He said as a wave of missiles obliterated him.

XXXXX

Colony

Alarms blared to life, the entire colony was active an emergency signal from the Stray debris field had alerted them the enemy fleet was in the field.

Deploying the MG and ships, Artemis fleet began to deploy across the space.

Though they came quickly face to face with the turian ships, fighters streamed from the hangars of carriers and large assault gunships began to deploy.

The entire space became filled with explosions and lights from the two sides.

Artemis had a massive defence fleet, as powerful and secure as it was, it needed to deploy a fleet to secure the area in case of such emergency, so as they began to move so did the turians.

The turians had not been expecting a heavy response, but they had planned in case, and brought a second assault fleet from the polar axis of Artemis.

The shields emitted by Artemis were powerful enough to with stand Genesis but if anything got in it had to be eliminated.

XXXXX

Freedom

The crew heard the alarms and were scrambling to their feet; the ship seemed to panic as the battle intensified outside.

"All crew level one battle stations, level one battle stations, enemy forces outside of colony range, prepare for combat."

Rey was scrambling into his hard suit to don the Strike; Kun was inside the support fighter, while Sai and Dagger team began its pre-flight check.

Sorting into their positions, the units loaded the catapult.

The Strike stepped into the 1st catapult.

"Rey Yamato, Strike Alpha, I'm launching." The linear mag drive shot forwards, Rey felt the gravity move slightly forwards, the inertial compensators kicked in and muffled the push.

The Gundam streaked across the expanse, and into the wave of beam fire and missiles, it was obvious that the battle was large, but to detail what he could see was more than just terrifying.

The Artemis cruisers were engaging the smaller turian crafts, the ships were exchanging fire, but the difference in number against firepower favoured the defenders.

The ships were launching missiles and MACs against the larger ships launching torpedoes and beam fire.

The catapults 1-4 were filled.

"Dagger team, launching."

The four MGs accelerated out into the fray, Vincent was following up.

"Vincent, I'm heading out."

He vaulted along, the suit rapidly catching up.

"Right, stay close and move fast, form up behind me."

"Roger." The team replied.

"So what do we do?" Derek asked.

"Move close to the Freedom, and give her cover, once out of the docks we need to hold ground here until we can escape."

"Wait why we need to leave Artemis?"

"It isn't safe anymore, and besides, the fleet set old N.5 gamma class nukes in the debris field, the station will probably move out of range and then the fleet, but that means we'll be stuck off the main lanes, we need to get to Advent command."

"Roger sir, we'll cover the approach." The suits repositioned themselves closer to the port.

Rey was battling across the field, he had not the best of situations, several fighters chased him across space, strafing he dodged left and right, the stray fire missed him while hyper velocity rounds pinged off the armour.

Firing back, he shot two down and clipped a third on the starboard side, the fighters veered off and swarmed again, concentrating on surrounding him.

Pulling out his beam sabres he lashed out, one sabre struck and sliced apart a fighter and another slice ripped apart an unfortunate vessel that got to close.

"Rey fall back, protect the Freedom." Miriallia said.

"Roger that."

Shifting his engines towards the ship he hit the maximum thrust and boosted towards Freedom.

Blasting away Sai fired a cluster of short guided missiles, cleaving apart another three he dived his suit backwards and forwards in order to avoid being hit.

Kun zipped along and shot another four fighters, the beam cannons melted apart the small fighters and the interceptor point weapons swerved to face another six missiles from the fighters.

A short explosion followed by the Blaze, Vincent was burning his way across space; he was effectively destroying the competition.

Firing a mag dart he grappled another fighter, and in one move he pulled towards it, he used the fighter as a quick means of destroying others, firing out of the wrist rifle he shot apart four more before a missile came at him, swing about he tossed the helpless fighter into the oncoming missile and boosted back.

"All units are accounted for and ready for departure." Miriallia said.

"Right, let's move out, engage FTL." Mai said.

The MGs managed to board the ship as it began its departure, and just in time.

When they left, the defenders and the colony had also departed to FTL, and the N.5s detonated on mark.

A massive shockwave arrived, followed by torrential eddies of subspace and energy, the entire area became one mass grave.

The turians along with the remains of the old war, were washed away, and forgotten.

XXXXX

"So did we leave a note?" Vincent asked humorously as he walked inside the bridge.

"We said that we had to split ways, so yeah, I guess that counts." Ito said.

"Well looks like we survived another encounter, I hope that this doesn't have to continue, we can only do this for so long." Alvin the com tech said.

"Right, because we always seem to attract trouble." Vincent said as he moved around the hexagonal bridge.

"So, we now head straight for Advent?"

"Yes, but that's just over simplifying it, what we need to do is head along the Kyushu system and then from there the Iris Nebula leads directly past a star cluster to the Lambda belt, and then straight to Advent, and that's just the short version."

"And this is with subspace?"

"Yeah, we can't go to LWT (Light Wave Transition)"

"This could be difficult." Ito said.

XXXXX

(Sorry that's all I had for PHASE 2)

(Each chapter was supposed to have half a PHASE and then a short end or pause.)


	6. Chapter 6

Seed Effect 6

(Yes I know that the last chapter had some minor faults, we will try to fill the gaps.)

PLEASE DO NOT F******* RUSH ME I WILL HURT WHOEVER COMPLAINS NEXT…

I have had more issues with trying to tell as much of the story as possible, but that cannot be accomplished by simply annoying the F****** **** out of me.

This is what I have completed as far as I can, the short stories are just side stories I will talk about later, do not ask me about them again.

(Please all those who have no complains to message to me, enjoy)

2 weeks after Shanxi

An order finally came through; the turian hierarchy was pulling back, after a long range campaign in the colonial space, it had ended in failure, a short campaign victory was now decided impossible, they had suffered heavy casualties.

The alliance had pushed the turians back beyond 314, and now was fighting on the other side, but there was one tragedy yet to come.

XXXXX

"The council wants to talk peace?" A turian general asked.

"Yes, they already pushed us further and further back, we already have a means of breaking them, yet the pencil pushers on the order don't want us to protect our space, they want us to consider the councils option of a cease fire." A senator said with disgust.

"If they will not take the offensive, then we will." The general said.

"A break in the very doctrine we made how much farther does this war needs to stretch?" An admiral asked.

"Yes, Judgement needs to be deployed; it will give us our victory against those humans."

"All agree?"

A raise of hands, and the order watched and counted.

"Then it is unanimous."

The room darkened, their judgement was decided.

XXXXX

3 days after Artemis

5 days after Shanxi

The Freedom made a perilous run across open space; it was being attacked again, this time by a much larger fleet.

"Charge DEEP 1-4 and fire at incoming ships, call back the Dagger team to cover 6-9 and have Strike clear a path ahead." Mai ordered.

The ship violently shook as another volley of MAs collided with the external armour plating; the shields across the wing spans of the ship had failed, and were now taking fire.

They were in the Zodiac outer de militarised zone, though were another 15 light years away, the turians had begun a campaign in the outer colonies, and were beginning to dig into local populations, militia were stretched, but the Zodiacs were not giving up.

This was occupied Azadistan, the western core in the Iris Nebula, the empire once stretched across this space, until they were overcome by the Empress.

She was in control of this space, but with the turians, the local militia was being forced back.

The only thing keeping the Iris Nebula from falling was the strength of its people and its belief, a number of Middle Eastern to western had come during the first colonial century.

But with them came their religion, and such was minor conflict, so in order a ruler appeared, Azreil Kalvien the first head of the empire took control 50 years previously, and let his children rule after him, but they were just figure heads, just to keep order and peace.

It was not until the first female ruler, Mariena, she still rules to this day, but with the past war, she was shown as a true ruler against the oppressive power of the Zodiac Empire, and their supporters.

Just upon entering the Iris Nebula a turian fleet appeared, and was now chasing the ship down towards Dei a desert world on the front line between the turian and the militia of Iris.

"Bring us down to 45 and then turn in 190 we will begin emergency descent."

"Aye, Ma'am."

The ship turned nose downwards and began a rapid descent towards the surface, the fleet of ships still pursued but only the smaller frigates and cruisers, a hail of missiles came but burnt up on re-entry.

"We are now heading towards the surface, we will clear atmosphere in three minutes."

The crew braced as the ship continued to descend to the planet surface, its crystal layer gel held as it heated up.

The Strike was loaded with the atmospheric re-entry unit and was already beside the ship, the Dagger team was also following behind.

The clearing of the ionosphere and the residue of heat from the higher atmosphere the ship cleared the cloud cover.

Down below was open land, a vast and endless amount, green and yellow with stretches of orange.

They arrived in the southern hemisphere, Dei was one of the more well known for its agricultural side.

And it was also well known for its militant side.

"Beginning final descent, we will touch down in the water in five."

Strike detached the external boosters and overheated armour plating, Rey moved to greet the deck of the ship.

XXXXX

Soma Centauri

Northern Nebula Front: Cyr

1 week after Shanxi

Karen was cleaning the inside of the new Dagger, she was doing what she usually did, maintain her mobile gear.

It had been over a week since contact and she was doing what she usually did, there was nothing interesting, either than having to deal with the old man.

"Bu bub da, 'humming'"

And then there was Romeo, who was dancing his way to his support tank.

"Romeo, ROMEO, get those ear phones off you idiot." Karen yelled and then she threw a wrench at his head.

'Romeo' Whitman Allen looked around to see a wrench; he ducked his blonde head as it passed over.

"Come on I'm walking here Karen." He said.

"How about you hurry up and walk to your tank and get ready to go, we have a meeting with our new team at port twenty, and the commander is said to be here with them."

"Oh right, I nearly forgot." He said walking inside, he put the headphones on once again as he started his engines up.

"So S-Dog where are you?" He asked.

"Right here." A bald headed greyed haired man appeared, scratching his head he walked inside.

XXXXX

In orbit

A shuttle craft made its way across the debris filled space of Cyr, it had just made it out of the way of the space battle and was approaching the frontal world, aboard was a rowdy bunch of pilots and soldiers.

A dark navy haired young man slept as they made their final approach to the planet, the ship was flying through the debris field of the recent conflict, the turian hierarchy was losing ground and the staging ground was Cyr.

If they were to push from here, they would make their attack on the relay and take the fight to the hierarchy.

Though there was a change in tactics, a recent problem appeared a strange problem.

This was a bulky shaped mobile gear, the turians had recently been desperately trying to implement a new weapon, these suits were boxy and slow, and use element zero as a means of power.

Though this power source was weak, it only lasted for a few days but ran short in long ranged combat, the alliance suits were practically tearing them to shreds, but with as many that were deployed, it was no surprise that they were holding their own.

Hundreds took on the virtual thousands, and still won, the suits were barely considered MGs and rather bulky designed combat exoskeletons, but those would also be considered 'death traps'.

Shino Aran slept, his undisturbed sleep since his trip from the colonies, he had recently joined the alliance forces after his… loss.

Waking up he noticed his fellow soldiers, they were looking out of a window.

"Hey there's a fight in progress out there." A bearded man said.

"Yeah it looks like a proto-Dagger and a swarm of those raptor faced MGs, they don't know when there beat."

"Yeah, but they pour the numbers on." Another said.

A younger man was also at the port, his brown hair fluttered as he watched the battle.

"Huh, it doesn't look as important."

Shino got up to look, he could see the rapid exchange, missiles and beam fire was exchanged constantly, but with only one versus an entire squad wasn't as fair.

"Maybe we can change those odds." He said the younger soldier looked at him.

"Are you crazy, there's no way you could possibly win, they have six against one, and that suit looks pretty beaten up."

Shino simply smiled as he moved off.

"Well let's see about that."

Upon entering the cockpit he could see the pilots adjusting the course.

"Sir, I would like to sortie."

The captain thought about it for a second till he realised what he asked.

"What? Are you insane? The battle is one sided and we didn't have any suits loaded, unless you want to use a hard suit?"

"That'll do, don't worry, just keep us on a safer course, and I'll draw their attention away from you."

"Fine it's your funeral." The captain said hitting the switch.

Shino passed the group of soldiers that had noticed him suiting up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To help, besides, I need the practice." He said jumping down.

He entered the airlock and began suiting up, a heavy carapace fell over his body and all the equipment tied in, the humanoid shape finally appeared on the HUD and showed all systems green.

"Shino, I'm heading out."

The short catapult launched the 5m suit into space, its thrusters activated as it began its acceleration to the battlefield.

XXXXX

Terry Saunders pulled his Dagger out of the way of incoming fire; the MAs blew apart the debris behind his suit. He pulled himself up again and fired the spray of beam fire caught one suit and melted it before violently exploding.

He had been fighting for nearly 40minuntes and it was exhausting, his team was killed by the same means as his fellow troops, they had all died during combat against the turians.

He had still his name that haunted his records, "Reaper".

He was never happy that he had seemingly gotten most of his fellow troops killed but the sheer fact that they weren't winning was another problem.

Shino was about another 300 meters away from the battle but he could see how bad it was, the suit had taken severe damage to its legs and engines, there was also a hole in the side engine.

If this went on the pilot was a dead man.

Pushing a piece of debris in front of the suit he pushed slowly towards the enemies.

The slow approach was noticed as the suits turned to face the incoming debris, though Shino had an advantage, he swung the debris forwards, it slammed had against two units and crushed them' the leader a blue armoured suit began to concentrate fire.

But was interrupted by the Dagger that had also taken to the offensive, firing at the suits another 3, the blue leader fired a round that caught Terry in the shoulder, the armour buckled as the MA cannon ripped a hole in its side.

The Dagger limped out of the battle and watched as the MGs collided.

The blue suit was tackled into the debris wall not far away, it scrapped the sides as both fought with engine controls.

Shino grunted as he hefted the beam Vulcans to bear at the armour of the blue suit, another heave and he pulled the trigger, the pilot of that suit ejected as she saw the guns activate, Shino also bailed, the beam overload followed, and the suits exploded.

XXXXX

(We will continue next time)

Dei

Thanes Cove

The Freedom was carefully parked in the mouth of a large cavern; they had been waiting as the turian frigates moved above, the ship had only landed a few hours ago, but everyone was on edge.

"So, how long do we wait?" Ito asked lieutenant Badgeroul.

"Not long, but we will need to plan ahead, the captain wishes us to meet with local militia, and from what I hear, we have some friends, the Desert Wolves."

"You don't mean…"

"William Waltfeld." She stated plainly.

"Wow, we actually have the veteran of the Zodiac War."

"Yes, we all know about what he did."

XXXXX

Not far away, on a sand bank.

"So the old Freedom, I never thought I would ever see her again."

"She was one of the best, and with her we did repel them from the Empresses throne."

"Yes, may god guide her soul, and let fortune shine upon us."

He walked down from the hill to his camp, over a three dozen troops were stationed across the field, the MV-LAU-21, the wolves were made as a simple designed to frighten their enemies, but were also designed to be and all-purpose land assault unit.

This was Dei the desert of wolves, he could go on about this for as long as possible, but he had more pressing matters.

"Are the turians still in the area?"

"Yes sir, they seem to be moving their troops to sector three to nine, it seems as though they're planning to attack."

"Well then, let's give ourselves sometime, we should begin, when they attack, it'll give us an advantage if they're distracted."

"Yes sir."

'Looks like we're going to have to show them why not to leave their mud pile of a planet."

(They are not going to support the Freedom.)

XXXXX

The turians approached along the length of the sand banks, their tanks hovered carefully, and then unloaded their troops above the ground not far from the cavern in which the Freedom waited.

The black armoured turian commander checked his numbers, 250 to take one ship; this had better be worth the sacrifice, he armed his assault rifle and walked over to his fellow soldiers, signalling the attack they began to rappel down the walls of the cavern.

The five platoons began to surround the ship, their stealth armour and radar jammers kept them out of the sight of the crew.

Activating magnetic clamps they began to ascend the sides of the ship.

The spectre in charge led them in, he had stuck a grenade charge to the wall of the ship and waited for the charge.

In 3 seconds the hatch blew open.

XXXXX

ALERT. ALERT. ALERT

The ship had red emergency lights activate, the ship had been invaded.

Mai was in her room, stretching out over her bed she pulled on her overalls and a pistol and made her way out.

The change in shift was when the attack occurred; Ito was just finishing the readouts when everything went red.

"What the hell?" He said, he tapped out commands for anti-infantry systems and anti-intrusion detectors.

The whole ship was in panic, as the crew jumped to the ship shuddered from another explosion.

Rey was just checking on his sister when explosions rang out, he locked the door behind him and picked up his pistol.

'Kiara, stay here, it isn't safe, and remember, when you need me, call me.' He mentally transmitted.

He rushed to the hangar bay.

Vincent was already in his hard suit, picking up his rifle and a beam cutter he walked out of his room, he looked much like his MG, just that it was light armour and it was only a carapace.

He walked over to the source of the combat.

He started going up the lift and opened the door, he ran head first into a squad of turian fighters.

They opened fire, but Vincent was faster than their reaction, pulling up his wrist shield he charged into the squad.

Knocking them left and right he started slicing in, the blade cut and diced the squad in a few moments, and body bits and blood slid across the ground.

He was not in the best of moods that the turians were aboard his ship.

In the bridge, Miriallia was checking the bridge when the explosions and alarms went off.

She was now outside with a pistol and running to the bridge, Miriallia had not expected such a thing to occur, hoping to find Derek, she rushed to the bridge command to check the system.

Down another hallway she got inside the lift, and took it to the bridge.

'Please be alright.' She thought to herself.

But as the lift ascended, it opened on the floor below the bridge, she was greeted by the sight of a large black armoured alien with mandibles and a face marking that ran along its ridges.

The alien grabbed her before she could scream.

XXXXX

(OH NO!)

What happened to Miriallia?

Will they win or lose?

Where are the Wolves heading to?


	7. Chapter 7

Seed Effect 7

CH7

"…Save me…"

XXXXX

Dei, southern continent

Freedom

The ship rocked from another explosion, this time inside the hangar bay, Rey fired his particle pistol as the turians flooded inside the ship, the battle had been raging for just over 15 minutes, and they were slowly being repelled.

They had come under attack at the most unexpected of times, and most of the crew was expecting a few more days to a departure from the planet.

Another MA round blew past his head, it impacted against a display on the wall, he turned to fire back, quickly shooting one in the arm, and another in the side of the face, he ducked again as a volley came at him.

A smaller explosion followed, and looking again there was Vincent, he was in his armour and cleaving a hole in their lines.

The mounted wrist gun blazed as it mowed another wave of troops down, their blood splattered as the beam rounds cut holes through their bodies.

Vincent was fast, faster than all of the turians, as they attempted to hit him. Vincent landed on his feet and spun about, bringing his beam cutter to bear, it brought the head off of a turian trooper and split another across the torso.

His wrist launched a grappling hook, it attached itself to the body of another soldier and in a fluid motion he threw the turian across the length of the bay, it landed on top of another squad knocking them down.

But as the battle progressed Rey noticed something wrong, the turian commander in charge was running and he had…

"Miriallia!" He yelled.

Running down he bolted to the turian commander, he yelled to where Sai and the others were.

"They have Miriallia, cover me."

The others noticed as well, and started firing on the turians, Vincent was still a fair bit off, he couldn't reach her in time, firing at the turians he hoped to get Rey close enough.

MA rounds pinged off the wall where he was running, many missed and a few scrapped his feet as he made his way to Miriallia.

The turian commander in black armour drew his assault rifle to bear at Rey, but Rey saw and ducked as hyper velocity rounds put holes in the wall behind him.

Rey was close but not close enough to reach Miriallia, the door slammed behind the turian as Rey moved out of cover.

Derek watched as a shuttle with arrived, he could see his dear sister being taken, he jumped into his Dagger and started the ignition, he then moved across the battle strewn deck and chased after her, but as he exited the ship through a manual access port he was confronted by the turian who held his sister at gun point.

"If you want to see your sister alive, you'll not pursue us human." The commander said struggling with the young woman in his arms.

He gritted his teeth as he watched the shuttle depart with his captive sister aboard, he could still hear her crying out for him.

"GOD DAMN IT…"

XXXXX

08th

Orbit over Cyr

"Quick, get those joints secure, we need the Dagger ready, before we're too far to recover." An engineer said.

Terry had arrived only a few minutes after the destruction of the two MGs, he was now dealing with the rescue operation for the pilot who saved him.

His thoughts were disrupted when a brown haired teen appeared.

"Sir, don't worry, we'll get him back, unless he's already dead, then you shouldn't worry."

This peeved Terry off.

"Then why say that?"

"I…umm, don't know…" He stuttered.

Terry pushed him out of the way, he screamed off his head before hitting the wall behind.

'Maybe fortune can change, even for a reaper.' He thought to himself.

XXXXX

Outside in the debris field, Shino was desperately flying to keep control of his booster pack, his suit was damaged by the explosion, but it had not ruptured.

His priority was now to survive, jumping about he reached the closest and most intact vessel in range, a colonial frigate damaged and broken was sitting in the middle of open space, it had been overwhelmed by numbers, but in its death it destroyed the opposing ships.

He watched his surroundings, only to notice a figure entering the lower hold of the destroyed ship, he drew his beam repeater pistol and followed carefully behind, and he watched the being hide on the railings.

A MA rang out at him and he ducked behind a piece of debris, he fired back and was responded by another wave of pistol blasts, he used his back thrusters to quickly get over the railing, he was faced by a new sight.

A female with blue skin in a tight flight suit pointed a pistol at him, she pulled the trigger, but a beeping sound came from the pistol, it had over heated.

"Stop, right there, I won't harm you." He said in a non-threatening pose.

"I'd rather die that let you take me prisoner." She said with more defiance.

He looked at her, she was grasping her own shoulder a bit of purple blood in the wound, he could see that the alien was not in such a good condition, moving over, she pointed the gun, but he brushed it aside and held her.

"Stop trying to make this difficult, I'm only trying to help." He said tossing the gun away, he checked the wound.

It had been a shallow cut, but it was still leaking air to her suit, and he knew that he had to seal it, looking about he searched for a secure place to get working, dragging her behind him, despite her objections.

He located a door that still had power, overriding the door it slid opened a few objects flew out but Shino magnetised his boots to the floor and began a slow climb to the room, it sealed behind them.

XXXXX

Dei: Turian Vessel

Miriallia couldn't do anything either than yell or scream as she was taken from her friends, she soon couldn't even remember why she was taken for or how. Actually the only thing she could feel was the hard floor and a numbing feeling in the back of her head.

She awoke in the cell that the turians placed her in when they arrived, though she couldn't remember much from the arrival. She stood up, a bit too fast, and suddenly felt her head start to ache; she decided not to sit up when you have a aftershock of energy.

Looking about she asked herself. "What happened?"

The surprising thing for her was a response from blank steel like wall. "You bit my arm, and then we knocked you out, human." The stern voice said.

She then realised that there was probably a speaker unit in place in the cell. "Where am I and why did you take me?"

There was a pause and then a response. "You were being uncooperative so we had little choice but to knock you out, we specifically chose you because of your status aboard your ship, the 'Freedom', your capture was necessary for us." The turian said.

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" She said defiantly.

"Because we won't hesitate to have you tortured, interrogation isn't something we aren't short on."

She decided to keep herself quiet and attempted to avoid anything she might regret later, she only wished her brother came back for her and soon.

XXXXX

(For you readers, we will never explore that far out… trust me it isn't good.)

XXXXX

Location: New Kyushu

Montgomery Class Cruiser: Venture

Above a swirling cascade of winds a battle commenced, the turians were fighting above New Kyushu, a planet deep within the Eastern Sector of CA space, the battle was for the main capital, the Montgomery class that had been stationed defended as it could.

Sakura Mio "Red Blossom" watched from her Astra AX-V [A] variant mobile suit. The 9m suit zipped by the cruiser as it engaged the enemy forces battling over the small city, Mio boosted her suit out of fire from an enemy fighter as she engaged.

She twisted her suit about then pitched her rifle; the beam carbine fired off and struck the wingspan of the fighter tearing the nimble snub fighter out of the sky. She checked her sights once more before locating a carrier class turian vessel, she grinned as she pushed the suit forwards.

"That's 90, well looks like I'm on my usual roll, Hartman where's the others?" She called over her team com.

A peppy voice suddenly responded to her hail. "They're still holding together commander, just waiting for the fireworks to get started."

"Good to hear, we have incoming squadrons of those mobile pugs those turians keep making, stay sharp."

"Roger that."

(?)

XXXXX

Dei: Wings of Freedom

Derek simply watched from the observation deck of the ship as repairs were exacted, the entire area was cleared of the wrecks of the battle with the turians. He couldn't still believe that the turians had taken his sister from him and managed to get away because of him.

"Damn those fuckers." He said in anger.

"Derek you couldn't have done anything at that time, it was either let her go and be taken or let her die and have blood on your hands and I know that you'd never harm her." Rey said.

"Yeah, I know I'd never hurt her, but leaving her to those 'things'? I should have done something…" He said angrily.

The whole crew was recovering from the battle, many crewmen were injured but only a very few died, but Miriallia was taken and it was having an effect on Derek. Rey had spent his last two hours trying to help Derek understand that there wasn't anything anyone could do, she was gone.

Derek only sat at his position for a while and then simply stood up and said. "I need to go think to myself."

Derek walked off and didn't even say anything else, Rey felt as his old friend had reached a point in his life that he never wanted to. Sighing Rey simply slouched down on the bench of the rec room, his mind was trying to search for something, there had been many things had changed so much since he was a student and a runaway.

"Where has the future gone to?" He thought telepathically.

He didn't think though that his sister was listening from afar. "Maybe the future is incomplete? We have always known that fate decides those incapable of changing their destiny, but you have a gift brother."

"Kiara didn't I say not to listen in on my thoughts?"

"Yes brother I know, I apologise I shouldn't have probed your mind."

"No it's fine, I just needed time to think, and time to rest. The captain wants me and the others to soon head to the cities just north of our position, we seem to be running low on supplies and I know my cousin, her crew always must come first."

XXXXX

Citadel

C-sec

"Look I have no other info than that bird brain." Duo said annoyed.

"SMACK" Duo went flying as the turian suddenly snapped at him.

"Don't you dare call me a bird brain you muddy pile of quads for brains! " The turian retorted.

"…'Yeah?' how about you go suck on your assault rifle? I hear it's a bitch…"

The turian interrogator was about to start again with simply hitting the young man, until a voice of calm and commanding rang out.

"Stop lieutenant."

"Ma'am?" The turian said confused.

"I said enough, the young human isn't going to break in this century or the next, leave him to me." The senior walked out from her position.

An asari if Duo remembered, though she wasn't like the others he had seen, she was wearing a rather revealing gear or clothes, he could make out that this asari was also wearing a tiara of sorts and was well armed.

"So, who might you be?" He asked the asari.

"I am Justicar Mirae, that is as much as I shall tell you human, I am here as your overseer."

"Overseer, what makes you think that you can simply come in and take control of me? It's not like I'm that easy for a chick." He smirked.

He only then noticed the rather ominous look she had at him with a lot of biotics glowing off of her…

"0.0"

XXXXX

(Back with Shino)

Cyr

Shino was now inside the dead hulk of the ship, the room had some lighting left and some oxygen, his suit could survive in space for a few days, but only in stasis. He had rather not want to risk that, he looked at the wound on the shoulder of the asari, she was fine, in the physical sense, and he had only bandaged the cut and fixed the seal before anything else.

They had both taken their helmets off to see better, and wait a while, Shino was curious as to why she was there.

"So, what would an asari being doing this far out in human space? This isn't an asari war, and all of us know that your people are supposed to be neutral."

The asari didn't reply and simply said. "I was assisting my family, my father was a turian, I was born over one hundred years ago. I'm quite young to say the truth." She explained.

"And you're helping your family how?" He asked.

"My cousin, he was born about seventy years later, we stayed together as a family and continued to, father though didn't think he should have been alone and asked me to stay with him and keep him from doing anything foolish."

"And he makes mobile suits?" Shino asked.

"Yes, he began his interest only when the war began, the hierarchy saw his potential when he made those mechanised armoured suits that you were fighting. They were just mass produced, but heavily out matched in combat, he is now trying to produce a more powerful unit, but with being on the main line, he was stretched to develop anything new." She explained.

"I see, hmm…" Shino was in deep thought about the current set of events.

Shino and the asari just seemed to pause in the room, floated about they found themselves slowly drifting ever closer…

There was a beep from his com unit that interrupted the moment.

"Shino… are… This is Lieutenant Terry Saunders… com…. Are you there?"

Shino knew that the signal was close. "Looks like I've got my pick up, but I can't signal for help, the debris field is jamming communications."

"What about heat signatures?" The asari asked.

"I see we could use the munitions of the ship to get them to notice." Shino said.

The two of them suited back up, Shino made sure that the asari's suit was secure before they both walked into space. Hitting the button they flew into the destroyed hallways of the ship, moving from each bulkhead they arrived at the munitions.

Shino opened the door for them to enter, once inside the room they found what they were looking for. Shino could see the mass of armaments that lay on their sides, the torpedoes and missile pods; he also found a remaining power cell for the D.E.E.P.

"Well we have what we need, we should get moving before we lose our chance to call for help." He said.

The two of them exited the ship through an open cut in the side of the hull; the MAs had blasted across the entire length and severed it for the room to be vented into space. Once both of them were on the outside, they travelled a few hundred meters before Shino loaded a rocket into one of launchers from the room.

"Looks like my skills in heavy weapons are going to finally pay off." He said aiming the weapon.

The asari smiled at him, she never figured such an interesting man from such a race. Shino fired the rocket launcher; the guided projectile struck its intended target and set the munitions from the wrecked ship off.

The explosion could be seen from afar; Terry noticed it easily enough and pushed the suit as fast as he could into the direction of the blast.

Shino and the asari simply waited for their rescue, though there was a separate team coming, and Shino knew he'd have to leave her.

"Say you never told me your name?" He said.

"My name is Aina Syrina." She said.

"My name is Shino Amada." He replied.

"Let's meet again one day…" She said.

"Yeah, but hopefully not on the battlefield, I'd rather avoid awkward situations." He joked.

The two drifted away from each other.

XXXXX

Somewhere else in the galaxy…

The turians advance into space had been halted and much of the colonies were now fighting their wars with tenacity. However in one sector of space, a ship with a unique but all too familiar symbol appeared. The wings and the sword was the symbol of Celestial Being, those who would fight wars by waging war, and to end all wars by bringing peace through the conflict.

"So, this new weapon the Colonial Alliance had made what exactly is it?" A young man with dark olive green hair and orange eyes asked.

"It's one of the colonies greatest weapons, the Gundam Strike Alpha, the hybrid of the original and modified by Yamato himself." A woman with brown hair replied.

"So this is one of the legendary Gundam?" Another young man asked, his eyes carefully following the images.

"Yes, this is, and do you know who's piloting the suit?" A purple haired man asked.

"The grandson, Rey Yamato…"

XXXXX

(Well, looks like we're about to hit the fan hard…)

Hey guys I hadn't updated in a while, so now I have, just because I kept putting it off, I apologise, and I shall continue whenever I have spare time.

BTW: Cerberus is Blue Cosmos and Logos in one bunch, they are racist and evil to all those who are not human…

I hope you like this short chapter, I will update as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 8

Seed Effect 8

CH8

"The path is set, but not the destination…"

(This will be interesting for all of you.)

(Great news guys, I am officially quitting all my writing for approximately 5-6 months and I may not even be back after that.)

Well it was fun while it lasted, and I do hope to write to all of you again in the future, I will be still posting a handful of things, and I might finish adding all the new stuff before I leave. To all I say, have a nice day!

BTW There's one last thing I will give to all my readers, go to the new series: Halo Origins: Path to Salvation and it will give you all the need to know, and also because I need to do a rewrite for some of the major stories I have.

Revelations: RW

Halo's Call: RW

Fate is never set: RW

XXXXX

Dei: Three days after initial attack…

Rega Novasa

Thirty missiles soared into the open skies before striking their intended targets; the Wolves were on the prowl. William had managed to strike a deal with the Freedom, they provide the support while William and his wolves provide the cover it needed to get the ship off world, the linear rail was located on the other side of the city that was being occupied, once the main forces were driven back the ship was to go to a rapid escape.

"This is William, the area is clear for the run, send the Strike over and we'll do the rest." He said.

"Acknowledged, the strike is on its way over now."

The Alpha Strike launched at high speeds only appearing a few moments later, the Gundam simply did what it was at best, taking the fight on an all-out scale. The strike sniped off three enemy tanks and a few mobile gears; the enemy had already begun mass production of their own suits, but were significantly less powerful.

Strike continued its rapid assault without pause. William moved his forces from the outskirts into the deeper rim of the city and begun to dig into the remaining front defences while the Freedom deployed the strike team.

Sai and Derek along with Tahl were soon in the battle, Derek still bent on trying to locate his sister and vent anger, blasted away anything that was standing. Vincent however, was unable to participate in the main battle as he was on a capture mission of enemy intelligence.

Derek gritted down as he fired the 350mm assault energy lance, the beam struck out with intense force and blasted into the enemy lines, mobile gears were almost vaporised as the energy melted through them.

The other strikers were attacking from all the other directions, with Derek leading them through the field.

"Striker team, the enemy has begun to fall back, help secure the linear driver for immediate launch." Mai ordered.

"Roger that, Strike team is going to hold the line." Derek replied.

The suits managed to get to their positions as the ship began to link with the mass linear driver, the ionic emitter fields began charging as Vincent hacked in. He was prepared for a quick departure into space.

"Vincent here, I managed to get the data, we're clearing out." He signalled.

The teams cleared as the ship began its linear drive, the calculations placed in for Orb.

Waltfield watched as the Freedom headed into the atmosphere with its crew, he couldn't help but wonder if he was ever going to see them again.

"With my luck I'll be seeing them on every news cast in the next month." He chuckled.

Dei: Orbit: Freedom to Orb

The Freedom was catapulted through the atmosphere and into space; the energy transferred had been able to charge the main drives for an immediate jump, the ship began its final run.

"We are accelerating to maximum FTL in three, two, one…"

The ship slung into the subspace realm once more, traversing the mass of light and gravity, all things washed in a colour of trans-luminous light. The Freedom was on approach to the Red Stratus, a segment of high concentrated ionic nebulas, the region was also the gateway to the Orb Union, the only major faction with significant power in the current sectors of space.

Though the journey there was treacherous, the sheer amount of enemy patrols and natural hazards made the region a death trap. But there was a positive amongst this all, a fleet from Plant had been in the region and they were set to rendezvous near the edge.

However the crew was restless as they stepped forwards into the open regions of Orb, especially Rey.

"So now we're heading to the Orb Union? Well that's a relief." Tahl said.

"Don't get too relaxed, we're right in the Nebula now, the soup here is bad and I know from experience, things can get messy. Right now the CA is dealing with multiple fronts and the only powers that can help are Orb and Plant, but Plant isn't going to get involved for a few more months." Vincent said uneasily.

"So we're still on our own are we?" Sai asked.

"For the most part yes, unless the Orb Union begins deployment soon, but only in the case that their borders are threatened, the turians even know this as their intentions were stated a week before, so nothing more they can do."

Rey asked. "So, if we're heading to them even though being a neutral power isn't that against their policy?"

"Yes, though I doubt they'd let any alien have their way with us, the people of Orb are good, and they are willing allies, but they're stubborn to move, the peoples interests are the leaders, and so it can get a bit fuzzy at times when we're in politics."

"Well then, let's not get in the peoples interests. Besides I hate politics."

XXXXX

Freedom-Kiara

"Brother…" She couldn't help but watch her brother hold her.

The field beneath them covered in flowers, the world seemed perfect, it was all so wonderful.

"But it isn't."

She looked at her brother's eyes, they glowed a harmonious blue, he looked as though he was a ghost, but then again, this want real was it?

"I am as real as you can make me, but what has happened has yet to occur."

Her mind was suddenly torn from her brother, the world changed into the bridge, she had walked onto the bridge, and from the screen, she saw a battle, a blue and white Gundam was fighting the strike, the two battled endlessly.

But she noticed that the other Gundam was emitting some kind of energy, it was scrambling her ability to communicate, as she watched, the battles became a blur, but that changed.

The suits were now closer in her mind, she could feel them, one was in pain, sorrow, while the other mind was determined and strong, and they both were potent. But her brother was the only one she could focus on.

"Kiara, I'm sorry…" He screamed.

She opened her eyes, and looked from her standing position, the Strike was impaled, and the opposing suit was in a similar state, though the beam sabre missed the critical point.

Then the Strike exploded, the other suit managed to clear at the last second, and then there was only her tears…

"REY!" She screamed in her bed.

Her brother arrived to hold her arms down, he was trying to calm his sister down, he only wondered what in her dreams she could have possibly seen that had made her frantically scream his name.

"Kiara, I'm here, I'm here, what's wrong?" He said in a calming tone.

His sister opened her eyes, they focused on his face, and then she held him. "You died."

XXXXX

Argus Roe- L3

The ships burned as four armed suits pummelled their way across the battle, the turian and alliance forces fired and shot in every direction, they all focused their strengths on the unknowns, but the alliance were the only ones that seemed to have some means of fighting, the turians were slaughtered in seconds.

A blue and white framed suit with glowing green eyes made its way through the field with ease, its particle rifle blasting away at the suits.

An agile green armoured suit joined the fight, tits long rifle bearing down on the scattered formations of suits.

The orange and white suit transformed into a fighter and began to clear the stragglers in pockets; it was faster than most mobile suits and VF class.

The largest suit there, carried on with little hindrance, the main cannons blasting the majority of the suits into oblivion, and some ships.

Behind them all a single ship supported them; the symbol planted at the head was of celestial being.

XXXXX

Sena- Freedom

The Freedom had been in light space for over a week and had finally emerged here in the Sena system, the region they had entered was another week from Orb space. But that also meant that they were less than a day from the turian patrols in the region, the crew were currently at level 2 standby, in case of detection.

Sai and Tahl were both discussing plans for the new suits and the equipment needed for their next encounter, though Tahl was getting ready for something special that had been unloaded from one of the main cargo freights.

"So, this is the VF-A10?" Tahl asked.

"Yeah, the suit's been sitting in the cargo bay for quite a while." Vincent replied checking the data slate.

The VF-A10 was a mobile suit that could transform into a fighter; it was roughly based on the original Musamare, the fighter was set almost exactly like it, though it was only meant for support rather than actual full scale combat.

"So, you want me to pilot this?" Tahl asked.

"Better than piloting a single fighter, besides, at least you have a shield." Vincent replied.

"I see, so when does training begin?' Tahl asked.

In the bridge Mai and Rey were talking, they were discussing what was happened in Rey's room.

"So, Kiara thinks that you'll die soon?" Mai asked.

"No, she saw that I am going to die, though as strange as that sounds, my sister's visions are no joke, she can literally see into the future of events, if they are strong enough." Rey explained.

"So does that mean that things are going to start going badly?" She asked concerned.

"Not for the ship, just I, if she said what is true then I'm going to die, very soon." He said ominously.

"But that doesn't make sense; wouldn't alerting you to such a death be altering the future?"

"No, essentially it means that the future is still continuing, and whatever happens to me is supposed to, I can't change destiny." He said.

"Well I don't believe in such things as destiny Rey. You have a sister you need to watch over, and a family waiting for you at home, I don't see the point where fate suddenly decides the outcome."

"You may be right, but then again, you aren't sure yourself." He said sensing her mind.

"Stop that Rey, the future isn't laid out like a story or book, you can still change it."

"Which is what i would like to do, but I doubt that anyone can change the future of death, I know that if I don't die in the next battle I could die at any other one, it's impossible to see the events of what happens in our lives all I know is that my sister is sure. I'm going to die, one way or another."

In the cafeteria Derek and Sai were eating at their table, Derek staying quiet while Sai thought to himself about his fiancé back on Elysium. Vincent was also there with Tahl and Cuzzy, they were discussing about what was going to happen in the next few days, with Vincent avoiding the topic of the alliance forces.

"So, the turians didn't bother to invade Orb?"

"They can't the region is theirs and I doubt they'd be that idiotic to launch an attack on a power that holds more control in this region of space than any of the Plant and Alliance, Orb isn't something you'd want to face head on."

"What about the Elysium coalition?"

"They're remaining close, but the pressure from the alliance says otherwise, they'll join, probably in the next four months."

"Guess we'll have to wait."

XXXXX

It was 2 days later when they arrived at the Callistan border, the border between the Orb Union to open space, the ship was on full alert, but something seemed off.

"Captain, there's a vessel off to the port bow range 7000m and closing fast."

"All hands to level 1 battle stations."

The ship began moving into action, Rey jumped into the Strike Alpha, the rest of the team following suit, his Gundam activated as the unknowns came into range.

"Captain, I've a silhouette, it's… a Plant Cruiser."

"A Plant Cruiser, what's it doing?"

"It's changed course and signalling with transmission."

"Accept it." She responded.

A communications link came through, slightly garbled, but audible. "This is ZAFT-Voltaire 129- I am Captain Andre Volkov, is this Freedom?"

Mai felt relieved that it was a friendly ship to hear from. "Yes, this is alliance cruiser Wings of Freedom, I am Captain Mai Ramius." She replied.

"Good to hear from another human for once, we've been travelling for some time since departure from Plant; we were separated during the battle of Faux a few days ago."

"Faux was attacked?"

"Yeah, about three days ago, turians surprised us at the front, they launched an attack and we fell back, so we headed here for a momentary rest before re-joining the fleet."

"Fine, we'll rendezvous at L3." Mai said.

"Agreed, we'll see you there."

"Stand down from Level 1 battle stations."

XXXXX

The ships above Callistan a few hours later, they docked in orbit with the larger Freedom class dwarfing the Voltaire class.

The boarding hatches opened and the two crews finally met face to face. Rey and Vincent along with Mai and a security team floated through to meet with the red jacket Elites and the grey hatted commander of the ship.

"It's an honour to meet you Captain Ramius." The commander saluted.

"There is no need for formalities, greetings commander Volkov."

The pilots met each other in the hatch as well, though Rey noticed one out of all. A dark navy haired teen with green eyes, he looked exactly like…

"Alex Zala, is that you?" Rey asked.

"Rey Yamato, but how are you here?" Alex responded with surprise.

"You tell me, I never wanted to be here with Kiara, but we had no choice. But what are you doing here; I thought you were back in the Sol system?" Rey asked.

"Got caught in an immediate draft for the frontlines, I actually expected that to happen." Alex said shrugging.

"Well at least our pilots seemed to have gotten along." Mai said.

"No, we're old school friends; I just hadn't seen him in a long time."

Then there was also the other pilots behind of Alex that decided to make their appearances.

"Hey what's the hold up?" A white haired bowl cut teen asked.

"Sorry Isaac, just meeting with an old friend."

"Old friend?" Nickel asked.

The two teen pilots eyed Rey and then noticed Derek.

"Hey Isaac, he Nickel, so you two finally managed to get the red shirts?" Derek asked.

"Derek, I never thought we'd see you here, wait, where's Miri?" Isaac asked.

"She was taken from us by the turians." Rey responded solemnly.

The teens seemed to have saddened from the grim news, Nickel knew Derek like the back of his hands, and he knew it wasn't good. Isaac shared similar thoughts; he knew the Haw family since he was little.

"So, I presume that you're trying to cross into Orb Space?" Mai asked.

"Yes, we've had some luck, but not all being good, the turians have wolf packs of nearly 9 ships and they also have major patrols in the region. They've been cutting our support off for days, and it hasn't ended well, every time we attempt a break for the border, they manage to head us off."

"And also the smaller routes are also being monitored?" Mai finished.

"Yes, there's little chance we'd get through without being somehow detected, however, there is one path that the turians haven't managed to locate, or even dared to go near." Volkov said.

"Which path might that be?" Mai asked.

"The halo traverse, it's the only route not monitored by them, though we haven't had luck trying to actually get through it." Volkov stated.

"I wouldn't be too surprised, the region is laden with ionic storms and asteroids, only traders with years of experience ever take that route. And that's when they're running low on time and patience." Mai remembered.

"I guess no one here qualifies for the job." Volkov replied.

They were interrupted by Derek. "Actually there's a path, just one that people might not find very comfortable." He said.

The two ship commanders looked at him. "How do you know about the routes through the storms?"

"Because it also happens that my father was a miner in the region a few decades back, he said that the only way through would be to take a track through would be the Dale Maelstrom, a large spread of asteroids that circle in one system, and then you just need to pass through the Caleston pass." Derek explained.

"The Dale Maelstrom and the Caleston pass, the infamous hells breaks pass?"

"Yes."

The two sides looked at each other uncertainly.

XXXXX

One week later…

The two ships snuck past the patrol fleets and entered into the first layers of the Maelstrom, hundreds of asteroids to millions clogged the lane, and in the layers they had to hold out for over the entire trip. Once they had managed to pass through, they arrived at the beginning of the Hells Pass region; here ionic storms were regular and consistent in a pattern which was easily predictable.

But not what was awaiting the Freedom and its accomplice, in the darkness of their trans-scanners and ionic discriminators, they were being stalked, by an opponent that they could not see.

The blue and white hull was hidden under the layers of the GN projection; the Ptolemy held itself under the screen of the GN field and approached silently from behind.

It had traced the Freedom from its original position, and now that it only had limited support and a weary crew, the time for intervention had begun…

"Is Avalanche Exia prepared?" Setsuna asked.

"Exia is prepared for launch, you and Kyrios along with Dynames and Virtue are to launch at the signal." Feldt replied.

"Acknowledged." Setsuna confirmed.

The Exia appeared from its locking clamps and onto the linear catapult, the newly fitted Avalanche armour making it looked slightly bulkier, however the stress issues and ionic pulses were less likely to hinder it in combat due to the extra shielding.

Setsuna walked to the launch bay and was greeted by the sight of the others, Lockon jumping into Dynames who was followed by Haro. Tieria and Alleluia jumped into their own suits, he couldn't help but wonder if this pilot of the Alpha was as great as he was, and the Alpha was developed on the original strike and possessed all of its capable weaponry.

Once inside his suit, Setsuna activated his IFF and began to prepare to launch, he registered on his visor of what objectives he had to deal with, but the constant thought of battling other Gundam suits had been outrageous, but it had to be done.

Not like the past wars where the Gundam had been used, he knew that through experience alone, and he wanted to prove that being more than a pilot was going to save you.

"Exia catapult charge is exceeding over 350-700, ready to switch controls." Feldt said.

"Roger, I have control. Setsuna F Seiei, Exia launching!" He said.

His suit launched forwards into space, quickly accelerating through the ionic storms, he knew what had to be done, and he was going to accomplish it, no matter what, the only way to ensure that these weapons didn't end in the wrong hands.

XXXXX

Freedom-

"Commander, I'm picking up large amounts of unknown particles, they seem to be scattering our ionic discriminators, I can barely keep up with what's out there." Ensign Huy said.

"Unknown particles, oh no, scan for approaching ion sources, and identify each position."

"One heading at axis and the other two heading from port and starboard to the Voltaire."

Mai suddenly realised what was happening, this was a normal pattern, those ion signatures were too fast, and not only that these were masking their true signatures, which only meant either skilled pilots or advanced suits, or both.

"Huy, bring us to starboard and fire all available Anti-MS Scatter mines, contact the Voltaire and order them to head forwards of us and begin a cover sweep with their beam cannons, were under attack." Mai ordered.

The ships went to red alert and fired as it was guided by Badgeroul , all the crews of both ships registered the threats and began to immediate action. On the Voltaire Alex and the other members of the Zeta squad scrambled to their suits, Alex hadn't expected such a bold attack from nowhere.

On the Freedom, Rey had been talking to his sister, he looked to her and let her know he was going into battle, whoever was attacking had set her off about the imminent death of him.

"I'll be back, don't worry, I promise I'll be back." He said flinging himself into the main corridor.

Kiara watched as he left to his suit, she knew that something terrible was to happen.

Rey met with Derek and Tahl along with Sai and Vincent, each were suited and jumping for their MS units, Rey's was already on the loading bay and ready for launch.

"Good luck Tahl, you'll need it." He said to his friend.

As they all began to launch there was hard manoeuvres as the ship was suddenly and violently rocked from all sides.

XXXXX

Exia and the others had been surprised that anyone would notice them until at least they were upfront and personal, but it seemed the commander of the ships were smarter than they looked, large blasts of beam fire were followed by the many missiles aimed at the ionic sources.

Exia broke away first and began to destroy the missiles, while Virtue appeared and let loose its beam bazooka and wiped out a whole wave. Dynames and Kyrios began to add their firepower by striking at the Voltaire class, the shots cutting into its shields.

They avoided another wave before Exia managed to reach the ships with the GN boosters and attack, Exia shot at the portside of the Freedom and shook the ship to its foundation, then Exia bucked backwards in order to avoid another missile wave.

Then it was when the suits began to launch, 2 GINNs and 3 Gundam classed suits, one he could tell was the legendary Aegis Fate. The suit of ZAFT and its allies in the colonies, this suit was one of the old wars, and he knew that it was most likely piloted by someone very skilled.

The Freedom launched its own suits, with the Blaze adding its terrifying capabilities into the fray, followed by the new Murasame and the Alpha.

"Setsuna you know what we're supposed to do, draw out the Alpha and the Aegis, the rest leave to us." Lockon said.

"Understood." He replied.

The Exia sent itself into a spin as it avoided three more beam shots and a bazooka, Setsuna could clearly see the outline of the Alpha Frame and then he struck. The GN sword hitting the Alpha's two beam blades.

A shower of sparks and they were off, Exia knocked the Alpha into the ship while it caught the others in their shields sending them back enough for Exia to continue its assault on the unit.

"Exia exterminating target!" He yelled.

XXXXX

Dynames snipped off one GINN unfortunate to be in its sights, the suit barely had time to register as it was torn to pieces by the particle blasts.

Alex watched in horror as his fellow Plant pilot was killed, he was far from being controlled at that point; he switched to MA mode and fired at the side shield of the opposing Gundam.

Dynames blocked the shot with its shielded wings, and managed to fire a few times before falling back with the others. Kyrios went about slicing into the other suits, he clipped into the GINN that remained and split the suit across.

The resounding explosion sent them all in scattered directions, Nickel and Isaac also becoming far more aggravated from the loss of another friend, the Duel struck a blast into Virtue and sent the suit backing.

"Damn bastard!" Isaac yelled.

The Duel avoided another point blank shot and kicked the large suit in the chest; Tieria was slightly stunned from the impact and regained posture to fire again.

The other suits continued to fight, but soon another factor joined the battle, Ptolemy appeared from the distance and began to provide support, its GN cannons and missiles striking precisely where it needed to.

The Freedom prioritised and fired at the Ptolemy, Voltaire joining the fight.

XXXXX

The Exia and the Alpha continued to battle, this time with the Exia cutting into the Alpha Strike's arm, the shield took to the brunt of the force, however it wasn't enough as the resonating Anti-Gundam blade gutted the shield.

Rey kicked at the enemy suit and knocked it out for enough time to get his bearings, his breathing increased as he battled harder to keep himself alive. He could feel the dangers of the opposing suit, and knew that he wouldn't last any longer.

But his thoughts were interrupted as the Exia fired a blast and caught him in the retreat; Rey was spiralling through open space and only managed to set his stabilisers as the Exia got into its final attack.

The blade cut through the distance and made contact with his front, he watched with terror as the blade got into his main camera view.

But then another object suddenly wedged itself between the two, the Murasame, the fighter suit was caught in the middle, Tahl shouted on his local frequency.

"Rey, tell them…"

The suit was cut clean in two, and then it exploded.

XXXXX

Tahl's signs went off line, and Vincent and the others of the Dagger team managed to break the grip on them, they struck out where the Exia was, and what was left of the Murasame. Sai Visibly was crying for his friend, in anger they began to chase the opposing suit away from the battle.

XXXXX

Rey looked from his seat, Tahl, was gone.

"ARGH!"

XXXXX

I thank you all for this chapter and hope to write later…


	9. Chapter 9

Seed Effect 9

XXXXX

Why?

XXXXX

Kira watched in despair as the VF-A10 Murasame was brought back, what remained of the mobile fighter frame and its pilot. The others on the crew seemed to share the sentiment that Tahl had died, and there was nothing Rey could have done to stop it.

The Freedom had managed to break through the attackers and arrive at Unogurro, the far eastern system of the Union. Here they were to take a reprieve from their near disastrous battle; there was also a special call for Rey, and Kiara.

An old family relative named, Cagalli Athna, the princess, now matriarch of the orb people. She had lived for decades since the end of the old wars and saw the beginning of this new era, Rey still had little clue as to how long it had been since he saw his old aunt.

Mai Ramius was also looking forwards to meeting the old family friend; she had known her mother and her grandmother years ago. And this might be a good time to meet, though not as pleasant for Rey, this was still a hard part of losing friends that he couldn't put away.

The Freedom headed to port Hammer under the Dawn.  
No one knew of what was still to come though.

XXXXX

Ptolemy- Orb

The Ptolemy managed to evade detection within the posotronic fields of the Union search forces; they'd passed through to Onogoro the second planet near the homeworld. Here they'd received news from one cell by Wang Liu Mei that the Freedom was landing in the Morganrate complex, under orders from the Union Advisor Cagalli Ulla Athna.

Sumeragi wasn't surprised to hear of this, considering the position of their crew and of the Yamato family. She ordered the Ptolemy to standby in the shadow of the Carpentaria, near the borders to the main into interstellar Primary Pacific space.

If her guess was right then the crew would be disembarking, and that meant knowing who might be the fabled pilot that could challenge Exia and the others so well. But also as a morale boost for the crew, it wasn't easy keeping 175 people completely unstressed from near death on a daily basis.

Once they located the correct transports to manipulate, they sent false IDs through to Veda which processed each specific ID and card to allow the few crewmen to take the time off, and also allow Setsuna and the others to infiltrate the Orb Union's defences and allow them access to the Morganrate complex.

XXXXX

Onogoro

As the ship landed in the heavily defended complex of the Morgan Isles, the Freedom eased itself into port and locked down. The crew disembarked with Mai and Lieutenant Vincent, they'd speak to the chairwoman, who happened to be somewhat of an aunt to Rey and Kiara. And Alex wanted to see his grandmother.

They all disembarked, with Rey wheeling out the disabled Kiara, and Alex following him closely behind, they were greeted to see they only great relative in Orb. From the discussion the pale haired Cagalli smiled to see so many of her family reunite with her.

"Rey, Alex, Kiara, it's so good to see that all of you are well." She greeted.

Alex hugged his grandmother, her face only aged slightly, she looked amazingly well for being about 80, but she still had plenty of time for her grandchildren, she stated to Rey.  
"I'm sorry to hear about Shanxi and of your friends, but it is good to see that you are safe, I should contact your parent's as soon as possible, I know your father and mother will be pleased to hear that you have arrived here."

"Mum and dad are here?" He asked shocked.

"Yes, they arrived only a week ago, the alliance had been strong to evacuate all colonies along the open Uralian Borders. The turians had been preparing to invade the region for some time, and it seemed quite prudent that you'd arrive here sooner or later." She explained.

"Oh, well I'll go see them when I can…" He mumbled.

"Very well, how are you Alex?" She asked him.

"Fine grandma, I've been busy." He said distractingly.

"Like your father and your grandfather, never had a clue to know when to take a break." She joked.

He looked at her a little embarrassed, she was right, he never did know.  
The others of the squad arrived, Nickel, Isaac and Derek laughing behind him, they knew he was supposed to be near royalty in the Union, but also supposed to be resting from time to time, it was funny when he's forced to.

Mai asked.  
"So is it time that we should head in?"

Cagalli ushered her grandson and the others in.

"It's been a long time since the Union had greeted the alliance in such a manner like this, especially with such unusual circumstances." She stated as they entered the main hallway.

"I know, there hasn't been a need for the Union since the Colonial wars launched by the Zodiac Empire all those years ago, it's amazing that Orb is actually going to fight."

"Well some of us need to protect our homes, and we doubt that the turians would ignore us until the end, we're right on the border. The alliance stated that the war is bound to spread if we didn't join soon, the turians are contempt with waging war on the colonies whether we want them to or not." She stated sombrely.

They arrived at the main level, they were greeted by two other teens, a blonde haired girl with a short cropped hair, she wore a green flight jacket and navy tight pants, and she smiled as she greeted them.

"Hey grand aunt, are these the pilots of the aegis and strike?"

"Yes Lina, please say hello children."

They greeted each other, they smiled and said hello, there was an exchange of formalities and it seemed a cousin to the Athna family was with them. Lina was Lina Inverse, she was a red blonde haired girl who was much like Cagalli when she was younger, fiery and ready to fight she wanted to get going, and she knew Vincent.

They continued on about what the Union was planning to do, they never noticed the arrival of a small shuttle.

XXXXX

Setsuna looked at the ground, the clear skies, it was a beautiful clear day, and he didn't know what seemed to be a knot within his stomach. The fact that he was going to the supposed world of those who wished for peace, and yet possessed weapons, Orb was both ideal and yet contradictory in both what it was.

He couldn't feel somewhat nostalgic though, this was his home, a surrogate home, during the first years in aftermath of the Zodiac War he ended up in Orb, he lived in a refugee camp until being adopted by Sumeragi a year later and he was raised in Celestial Being.

He didn't really call Sumeragi his mother, he looked at her as a friend an older sister, he may have been eleven but not an infant, he had done things even he was never proud of. He was interrupted from his thoughts as Sumeragi tapped his shoulder.

"Remember something?" She asked.

"Just a memory Sumeragi, it's like being me when I came here before, all of my memories."

"Don't try to think about it too much, you might forget you're a teenager, and you might regret your life."

"I know."

The shuttle landed, Setsuna stepped out with Sumeragi and passed through the checkpoints, the security was intense here, the Union didn't want any breach in security, thankfully Veda knew about this and created a special program to develop a unique coding for each of their cards to pass undetected.

As they passed through they headed to the terminal to the Morganrate markets, Tieria and Hallelujah arrived with Lockon, and they then took to the local rents. A short trip and the whole group arrived at the markets, there were people and there was their target.

Setsuna and the other meisters could see who they were up against, only across from them they could see the Chairwoman and her children of her family walked by; Setsuna could never have imagined how different the person looked. His eyes focused on the teen his age, which was pushing a wheelchair along with him, a girl sat there, her brown hair so plainly laid, she stared out for moments and turned her head at times, and then she looked at him. He stared back.

His gaze did not go undetected however, Rey Yamato and he locked eyes, only so briefly, but there was something that he felt, Rey's quantum signature. It was very real that the two knew each other at that moment, and then they walked off.

"Setsuna what happened?" Sumeragi asked.

"A friend and a foe, he knows, but he won't say." He replied calmly.

Sumeragi knew of Setsuna's own affinity to the quantum minds but he never showed any emotion of one who knows of others. She simply followed behind him and with the others; they'd need to wait a while to locate the Freedom before they did anything.

XXXXX

Kiara was in her wheelchair when she saw him, she was sure that it was him.  
'Brother, is that him?' She telepathically asked.

'Yeah it's him, the one you felt back in the border, the one who's supposed to kill me.' He replied.

They continued on, and so did he, they did not dare look back at each other. Once they arrived at a transport terminal, they hired a car to the Yamato Estate, it was a large house perched on a slopping hill near a secluded cliff, and it was a heavily secure region for the family.

There they were greeted by 4 other people, Alex noticed his Uncle and Rey's Father, Kusanagi Yamato, and his mother Shia Yamato, they smiled warmly with the other two, Mai's Grandmother Murrue Ramius and her grandfather the legendary Mu La Flaga.

"It's too nice to see you mum." Mai said as she approached.

Murrue looked to Kiara and Rey, her eyes seemed to soften on them, but in her heart it was almost as if she was looking at Kira himself, the boy who changed mankind when he didn't wish to.

"And you must be Rey and Kiara, it is so good to see that both of you are safe, after the attack on Shanxi we thought the worst."

Rey reassured her.  
"No need to worry grand aunty, we're fine."

"But is that what you'd truly think boy?" Mu asked.

Rey didn't need an indicator to tell him that the ex-commander who fought during the wars knew better; this was the man who trained his grandfather.

"I think what I'm doing is protecting those who are my friends and family."

"You haven't changed…"

"What?"

"Just a thought." Mu replied.

"Well then, I think it's time to come in kids, it'll be getting late soon." Murrue said.

"Okay." Mai replied.

They entered the home of the old family, it was here that they would remain, until it was time to leave, which would be very soon…

XXXXX

"What do you think we should do?" Setsuna asked.

"Nothing, we just need to wait, they'll have to leave, the war's still going on and the turians are bound to make a leap for colony."

"What?"

"Didn't you know, the turians are amassing a massive fleet of ships and troops ready to push into the Union space, possibly due to the fact that the Union isn't going anywhere." Tieria said.

Setsuna grimaced, he didn't like this, the colony was packed with billions of lives, this place didn't deserve to be sacrificed in order to reach their goal, but with the few options of getting to the Freedom and that new Gundam then there was little else that they could do.

XXXXX

Cyr

In the thickest of the jungles on Cyr, a battle was being waged, masses of armoured columns with heavy armaments fired in endless streams at the turian lines, their cannons blasting apart all types of suits. Shino didn't know why, but the war seemed to go on forever, the last 3 weeks had been painful, but interesting.

His new team 08 was a rag tag bunch, but they were reliable, he had another mission, this time to head into the jungles to attack a turian outcropping of defences, the base was heavily defended and overlooked a critical point for the CAF to breach their lines.

"So commander where do you intend on going?" Saunders asked.

"I think I can get help from the local militia, if I can find them, they're supposed to be in the mountains above the overlook, if I get their help, dealing with the turians defences would be easier. But that's a 2 day trip by suit."

"When do we regroup?"

"A few days from now, at that ridge just over here." He pointed to an opening on the TAC map.

"Yes sir. But where will you be?" Michael asked.

"I'll be coming around the mountain over here on the map." He pointed to a position nearby.

Everyone understood what had to be done, they agreed and went to pack, and Shino looked at the small necklace and the clock.

"I wonder what you are doing." He said to himself.

XXXXX

Aina felt the world come crashing down as she fired the boosters on the Apsalus MKIII, the MS unit crashed past the sound barrier as it slowed its descent from orbit. It had been a long day, the new suit had to be prepared for her cousin, and she just wished that he knew what he was doing. But it seemed as though he was steadily losing his mind, she just didn't want to throw away the fact that he was still her brother.

"Shino, where are you?" She remembered.

XXXXX

Miriallia walked into the room, lights surrounded her, and she walked with her escorts, her new orange dress billowing in the wind. She had a mark of the Faith special ops badge on her shoulder, it was from her great grandfather, she had it because it was a reminder to her of what had happened over the years and who had long since left.

Alien eyes looked at her as she arrived at the presidium, she was to meet with the council, being the first human to be successfully captured from the high ranks of the Freedom, she was here to be interrogated by the council security command, this whole thing outside was just a farce, or something close to one. She would be allowed to meet with someone else though, a MS pilot named Maxwell Duo.

She was led into a large chamber in the council tower, there she was walked to a place with a dais and standing nearby a person sat there on a chair, his features obviously tired. He had a beverage in his hand and was half asleep. He was nudged awake by a being called an asari, the young pilot stumbled a bit and grumbled an annoyed reply.

"What can't a guy get a break?" He asked to no one.

He walked over to her, his uniform had seen much better days, but still he looked roughly as any other colonial alliance marine pilot. He greeted her with. "Welcome to the Citadel, Miriallia Haw, questions should probably be reserved for later, my name is Maxwell Duo."

"Nice to see another human." She replied.

"Yeah, I know the feeling, especially since I was left here about 2 months ago." He explained.

"Oh… what is exactly happening?" She asked.

"The council needs to speak with us, right now the CAF has been putting up more than a fight than they could handle, and they're trying to either get us to give up technology or give them an understanding in the colonies. Right now things have gotten nowhere, now I need to know, how much do you know about technical information and details on ships?" He asked.

She replied. "None, I was just put into command of the CIWS aboard a ship; I don't even have military training or skills."

"Really?" He couldn't believe his luck; the idiots captured a complete novice.

"What ship did you command?" He asked.

"The Freedom of Wings." She replied.

Duo knew that name from anywhere, the very ship that won the war back in the past wars and the ship which was famous for being nearly indestructible. But there was one problem…

"You said CIWS?" He asked in some concern.

"Yes, I was in charge of all the point defence commands, if the ship's AI wasn't able to handle it, but the ship had no AI, not one that was active." She explained.

"If you were in command, that means you know the security bypass for all ships in defence grids… to be used in the field."

She knew that wasn't good, CIWS command personnel had to be trained to be able to know about all regional fire patterns, and the Freedom not being an active ship in the military still had access to military updates due to its line of work and previous status in the colonies, which meant that Miriallia had more knowledge than Duo did about the colonies and the defences networks.

"Oh no…"

XXXXX

Rey walked through the front doors into his room, the room was much like his old one, books and plain walls, all these things, but none mattered, he knew that he had to meet this unknown face to face. His quantum brain waves were practically ordering him do meet this stranger at all costs, he needed to know, about Kiara and the Gundam, what was going to happen?

Down in her own room, Kiara waited to know about Rey, was he truly going to die? Her visions became clear about the truth, the motion of fate was closing in on her brother and she'd lose him very soon, he'd be gone and she'd be left alone again.

She delved into her mind once more…

'…let him go…' A disjointed voice of Mai said.

'REY!' Athrun yelled.

The smell of ash and blood was all that was left of the Strike, the suit had been cut apart, there was nothing that could be found, and his body was no longer there. No one could find a thing to trace him by, but still the memories of her brother raced through her mind. Not far away, a young man in a suit of blue and azure colours stood apart from the world. His eyes bored in to hers.

"Let him go."

XXXXX

Setsuna watched as the young girl looked at him and said.  
"NO!"

The world fell into darkness, she vanished with tears streaming from her eyes, and she looked so distant. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

XXXXX

In a garden far away…

Lacus smiled, her eyes piercing the glass dome above into the heavens…

She sang.

Fields of Hope (I truly love this song.)


End file.
